Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by mirrorsedge14
Summary: Summary: Harry has just returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts and is greeted with astonishing news. He has a new neighbor! And who else would it be but an eighteen year old Edward Elric! But when a dementor attack drags Harry's new friend into the world of magic, what chaos will unfold? So... title sucks but... ENJOY! Rating: T
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! This is my first storee EVA so please don't hate too hard! If you don't like something then just let me know kay? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Summary: Harry has just returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts and is greeted with astonishing news. He has a new neighbor! And who else would it be but an eighteen year old Edward Elric! But when a dementor attack drags Harry's new friend into the world of magic, what chaos will unfold? _

_{italics}- author comment_

**[bold]- Amestrian**

Normal- English

Chapter 1

Harry slowly left the train platform, looking back in regret. It had been a sad school year. Harry sighed, his friends' happy good-byes ringing in his ears. They were soon replaced by a gruffer, less friendly voice.

"Come on boy, time to go." Vernon Dursley grunted. Harry turned to see his scowling uncle looking down on him. He then turned and walked away without offering Harry help with his luggage. Harry sighed and followed his uncle to the car.

As they pulled into the driveway Harry turned in surprise. Was that a… moving truck?! Had someone on Privet Drive, the unchangeable avenue, actually moved away?

"Um Uncle Vernon?" Harry mumbled cautiously. "Did… someone move away?"

"Yes boy. It appears we have new residents in our high class neighborhood. Let's hope they're not… any of YOUR kind." Harry rolled his eyes as he dragged his trunk in the front door, keeping an eye out for the new neighbor.

~~~~~2 DAYS LATER~~~~~~

Harry woke up and checked his clock. '6:42?! What the hell could have made me wake up so… early?' Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes looking out the window. Across the street he saw a stranger walk into the now newly occupied house. He looked kinda… short. He had long golden hair in a pony tail and a long red jacket with a strange symbol on the back. He looked around Harry's age. 'Huh' Harry thought. 'Did his parents just move in or something?' A few seconds later he drifted back to sleep.

"Harry! Get up!" Harry jumped at his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice shrieking at him. "It's almost 10 o'clock! Why are you still in bed?! Get up NOW! We have a new neighbor and I need you to deliver this welcome to him! First impressions count so clean up! And don't act weird!" Harry groaned and sat up.

"Kay Aunt Petunia."

~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~

Harry stood in front of the door, shifting his weight. He was holding a large cream pudding decorated with frosting roses and a 'Welcome!' card. He slowly reached out to the doorbell but paused. If this guy was like any of the other residents of Privet Drive, this wouldn't be taken well. He sighed and pushed the doorbell.

A 'BONG BONG BONG BONG!' rang through the house, startling Ed from his sleep. He jerked and fell off the couch, resulting in a loud 'CRASH' of metal against stone.

"Shit!" Ed grumbled, pushing up from the floor. The door bell rang again, prompting Ed to get up and yell, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez stop ringing it already will ya?" He quickly pulled on his pants and black jacket, checking to see if his gloves and boots were still in place. He flipped open his silver watch and groaned, "Aw hell, 10 o'clock? This is WAY too early to even be MOVING!" He continued to grumble as he walked slowly to front door and pulled it open.

Harry was feeling nervous. The reaction he had gotten was NOT what he expected from a normal person. He just hoped this guy wasn't violent.

He stumbled back in surprise as the door was yanked open, and felt rather scared at the intense stare he was receiving from those golden eyes. Wait… golden?

"H-Hello?" Harry stuttered

"Who the hell are you?"

"U-uh, my name's Harry Potter. It's nice.. to meet you?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Umm, I'm from across the street. Are your parent's home? I need to give them this…" Harry helplessly held up the pudding.

"Parents? Why the hell would you think I have parents?"

"Well, mostly cause you're kind of… sho-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T WALK THROUGH THE GRASS WITHOUT GETTING LOST!? WHO CAN'T EAT NOODLES CUZ THEY'RE JUST AS BIG AS HE IS!? HUH?!" The strange boy looked as though he would attack Harry and Harry was kind of freaking out. He was about to make a run for it when he heard a growl. The boy stiffened and Harry saw a big white dog had its teeth clamped around the boy's left ankle. "Down Den!" the boy commanded, but the dog just looked at him with contempt in his. "Oh right. Sorry." Ed grumbled, quickly switching to Amestrian. "**Down Den. Now!**"

Harry, as he did not speak Amestrian, was now VERY confused. The dog seemed to understand though, and let go of the boy, sorry, man's ankle, settling down next to him. "Sorry about that." The teen said. "I'm Edward by the way. Edward Elric. But you can just call me Ed." Harry smiled at Ed and said,

"Nice to meet you." Maybe this new neighbor wouldn't be so boring after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, what did ya think? I like it. I really do. I guess some things need explaining though. This story happens after the original FMA series (I like Brotherhood better but it just didn't fit sorry) and no Ed does not have his alchemy. Don't worry though! In this Ed has a dog named Den. If you get it then ok. If you don't WATCH FMA. I also have decided that Ed will have his original automail limbs and will have a slight accent when he is-**

**Angry**

**In pain**

**Tired**

**Talking quickly**

**Frustrated**

**Learning new words**

**If you don't like this then TOO BAD. There will be a bit of Ed/Hermione and Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione but will end with Ed/Win. Hopefully. No promises! Not sure what the rating is. T? M maybe? Idk, but I'll figure it out. I will try to update as often as possible but I have school and 8****th**** grade is a bit stressful so I'm sorry if I take a while. Kay I think that's it. Bye!**

Please leave reviews and helpful commentary! Thanks!

_**~mirrorsedge14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Wow! What a great response! Thanks so much! So, here is chapter two! I will try to post a new chapter every day cuz I enjoy writing it and I have too much free time in class! So yeah! ENJOY!**

**Horus Reborn:**

**Ed will have a slight German accent! Yay! I don't really like the idea of Ed with a Japanese accent so German it is! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Dementor Swarm

Harry woke, for once, to the twittering of birds rather than a shrieking Aunt Petunia. This summer was definitely looking up. Of course, that had a lot to do with Ed Elric. He was becoming a good friend of Harry's and the Dursleys were very afraid of him. Mentioning Ed was on the same level as mentioning Sirius, which was quite the accomplishment. Rough beginnings had turned into an interesting visit…

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"_So, watcha here for?" Ed stretched and yawned hugely. _

"_My aunt told me to deliver this cream pudding and ask you over for dinner."_

"_Cream pudding? As in MILK? Ew gross. No thanks. Dump it somewhere and just tell them you gave it to me. See you at dinner." Ed closed the door with a wave and another giant yawn._

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Harry chuckled at the memory of dinner. That had been a fiasco! The chaos had begun the moment Ed walked in the door. Dudley had spotted him and asked why there was a midget in the house, leading to a short rant from Ed. (VWHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH CAUSE HE'LL SINK IN THE SAND AND VWHO DOESN'T HAVE TO VWORRY ABOUT DROWNING CAUSE HE CAN BREATHE THE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE VWATER HUH?!) Then Uncle Vernon had treated him like a child which led to another explosion (I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!) and then during dinner Aunt Petunia tried to give him milk. In the end, Dudley had milk dumped on him, Aunt Petunia was sobbing about the mess the house was in, and Uncle Vernon was red-faced after being beaten in a hollering match by Ed. Harry smiled. The Dursleys would NEVER invite Ed over for dinner again. He hauled himself out of bed and went to meet Ed at the library.

Ed stretched in his seat and yawned. He had long since finished every book in the library, but it was a good place to meet up with Harry. He decided he liked Harry after the… _eventful_ meal at the Dursleys. He was the only one who hadn't implied that Ed was short, and he seemed to enjoy the embarrassment of the Dursleys just as much as Ed did. Ed smirked. He would gladly do that again. The Dursleys were prats. Boring, self-centered, snotty prats. Ed didn't like prats. They reminded him too much of Mustang, which then reminded him of Winry, Granny, Al and… Envy. Ed didn't want to remember Envy. He knew there was a possibility that Envy was in this world too, but he hoped he wasn't. That would make things a hell of a lot harder. Especially if Hohenheim was here too. Which was definitely a possibility. 'Damn. Just when I start having a bit of fun, these damn thoughts just have to come in and ruin my day. Damn.' "Hey Ed! Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?" Harry's happy tone jerked Ed out of his dismal thoughts. Harry was grinning as he ran up.

"Whatever." Ed sighed and pulled himself out of the chair. "Let's just walk some place today, okay?"

"Sure Ed. Whatever." As they walked, Ed noticed the air getting colder. He looked at the sky and saw clouds rolling in. His shoulder and leg started to hurt, along with an unexpected ache in his chest. The sad feeling banished by Harry's arrival came rushing back at full force.

Harry felt the chill in the air and a layer of sadness setting in. His eyes widened. 'Dementors! Not good. Could they at least have waited until I was away from Ed?' Harry glanced at his friend and saw him staring back, gold eyes blazing.

"Harry. Some thing's not right. What the hell is going on here?"

"Umm…" _I can't tell him the truth! Then he'll think I'm crazy and he'll be in even more danger!_

"You know what's going on here Harry. I can see it in your eyes." Ed's golden glare scorched Harry. "If you say 'I don't know' I swear I will knock you out Harry. So cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Umm Ed it's kind of a bad time. I'll tell you, but for now… RUN!" Harry and Ed dashed down the street, Harry all the while trying to keep an eye on the dementors. They were swooping after, almost… herding them? _The hell?_ Harry and Ed came to a corner and whipped around it, only to stop in dismay. _A dead end! Damn! _Harry whirled, hoping for an escape route, but black-cloaked figures drifted in, stinking breathe rattling, and descended on the two teens.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OOO! CLIFFHANGER! So, as you probably guessed, things get a bit more exciting from here on out. Next chapter should be fun! Hopefully this story will end up being really long. OH! GOOD NEWS! I have a three day weekend! YAY! That means more time to write! WOOHOO! Anyways, if you like the story please leave a review and stuff, and also leave constructive criticism! (If needed) Do I have the characters' personalities okay? Okay then! Next chapter should be up sometime after 3:15 tomorrow and then I will try to get maybe 6 chapters up over the three day weekend! Okay! BYE!**

_**~mirrorsedge14**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am SOOO sorry! I meant to get this chapter up yesterday I really REALLY did! I just got so busy… and stuff! Please don't kill me! Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3: Alchemy's Return?

Edward felt useless. And Edward HATED feeling useless. It was just there was nothing he couldthink of that he could do. He had tried to punch the raggedy cloaked thing, but his fist had gone straight through. It was quite a disappointment. But now, pinned against a wall with all his dark memories rushing back, he felt angrier than ever. But for some RANDOM reason, the thing could touch him, but he could not touch it! It pissed him off, to say the slightest. He felt his consciousness fading as memories replayed in his head. Al getting pulled into the Gate. Winry crying. Automail surgery. Nina's bloody remains splattered against a wall. The failed transmutation of his mother. Then he was standing in front of the Gate as the doors slowly swung open, the bloodshot eyes staring at him from the darkness. He was pulled in and information poured into his mind, filling it far beyond its capacity. The information didn't stop. But in there, there was something, something that filled Ed's mind and stunned him. He felt a shift somewhere in his soul and snapped out of his memories in time to hear Harry's voice roar "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" As a bright light filled his vision, he felt himself slowly slipping away…

"Ed! ED!" Harry yelled, shaking his friend. _He… passed out? But I thought I was the only one who… oh. Must have had a bad past._ Harry felt for Ed's pulse and sighed in relief when he found one.

"Dear God!" A new voice cut in.

"Mrs. Figg? What are you doing here?"

"Oh no oh no… I am going to KILL Mundungus Fletcher! Do you hear me?! I am going to KILL you MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!"

"Umm Mrs. Figg? Why are you talking about Dung? Are you…" Harry's eyes widened. "Are you a witch?"

"Oh no, I'm a Squib. Keep your wand out! If those dementors come back I won't be able to do much. Help me with your friend will you?" Harry grabbed Ed's left arm and hauled him up. Jeez, why was he so heavy? "Come on boy, your house isn't far from here." Mrs. Figg toddled along while Harry walked behind hauling Ed along with his wand out. When they reached his house Harry was close to collapse. He never knew someone as small as Ed could be so heavy. [**NO Ed! I mean widthwise! Damn, for a genius you sure are dumb!**] He hauled him inside and dumped him on the couch. _Lucky the Dursleys aren't home. If they were they'd flip._ Harry thought with a smirk. A smirk that was erased the moment a Ministry owl flew in the window. With shaking hands Harry took the letter and slowly opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. _

_ The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry officials will be calling at your place of residence to destroy your wand. You are required to attend a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12__th__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Expelled? He was… expelled? He couldn't be!... right? Harry's bewildered mind tried to see through this, tried to find the part that proved it wasn't real. All of a sudden another owl flew into the room. Well, actually, it more like wobbled in. Harry removed the letter from its leg and quickly read it over.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore told us what's going on. He's going to the Ministry to buy you some time. STAY WHERE YOU ARE. DO NOT LEAVE. DO NOT USE MAGIC UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Once again, STAY WHERE YOU ARE._

_Arthur Weasley_

"Well." Harry muttered. " They couldn't be a bit more informative? This is just great. Just great." He had nothing to do, so he went and checked on Ed. He was STILL passed out on the couch. Harry settled down in the arm chair and, without meaning to, quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

Harry woke at a crash from the kitchen. '_What the?... are we… being… robbed?' _**[Harry's thought process is a little slow since he just woke up.]** He slowly slid from the arm chair and slipped his wand out of his pocket. He knew he had been told not to use magic except for in desperate situations, but wasn't a robbery a bit of a desperate situation? Harry heard voices from the kitchen.

"Come on Tonks, can't you do one little thing without breaking anything? Harry paused. Was that… Mad Eye? And who was Tonks?

"Well sorry Alastor, I may be an Auror but I can't help being a klutz!" Okay, so Mad Eye was here. And Tonks was a girl. But why did they break into the house?

"Stop fighting. We need to get Harry out and to headquarters. That's our mission, remember?" A deep voice interrupted the fight.

"Fine Kingsley. Let's find Potter and get out." Mad Eye grumbled. Harry walked into the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face, which turned to shock when he realized just how many people were in there.

"H-how'd you all get here?" Harry stuttered. Kingsley chuckled and said jokingly,

"Magic. Now let's go." He said, turning serious.

"Umm, wait!" Kingsley looked at him, questions in his eyes. "Well, you see, I need to pack, and I've got a… umm a…."

"A what boy!"

"I have a Muggle passed out on my couch!"

"Wait. What?" Tonks asked, looking very confused.

"You see, he was there when the dementors attacked. He's my friend, see, and he just, well, he… passed out! And he hasn't woken up yet and I can't just leave him here alone!"

"A friend huh?" Moody grunted. "No time. Leave him here. We need to go."

"Mad Eye! Obviously this kid is a good friend of Harry's; we can't just leave him here!" Kingsley decided to join in the argument.

"What Nymphdora says makes sense Alastor. We can't just leave the kid behind. He might be important."

"Agreed." Lupin said.

"Fine." Alastor muttered. "But Tonks, you vouched for him, he rides with you. Got it? Good. Now go help Harry pack."

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

All Harry's items were packed and the brooms were ready. The only problem now was Ed. Tonks was hauling him out of the house and onto her broom, muttering the entire time, "Why is he so damn heavy? WHY?!" As soon as everyone was ready they all kicked off. Mad Eye seemed determined to freeze them to death and Tonks was getting the worst of it. Ed was shivering nonstop and shaking her entire broom. Mad Eye suggested they double back but Tonks screamed at him saying Ed would most likely freeze to death if they did. They finally landed on a shady street called Grimmauld Place. Mad Eye handed Harry a small slip of paper and told him to memorize it. The sheet said 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place'. Harry looked up and say the numbers skipped from 11 to 13. Number 12 was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden an extra building popped in and Harry was staring at the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Yay! Chapter done! You like? HMMMM? Tell me in the reviews. Man this chapter took FOREVER to write. Once again I apologize for the posting delay. Maybe I will get out two more chapters today. That would be cool, right? Anyways, I'm tired now, so peace! Please review!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yummy yummy yummy! My house is filled with the smell of baking cupcakes! Yum! Well, I think this story is coming along nicely. I have this thing where I come up with an idea and then I'm like 'oh wait, I'm not even close to that part of the story yet!' It's very annoying. Anyways, I am hoping for this to have at least 20 chapters which would be AMAZING! Okay, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4: Ed's Arrival

Harry gaped at the house that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. Then he remembered, 'Oh, right MAGIC.' and shut his mouth. Mad Eye led them up the stairs and in the door, the entire time explaining about the Fidelus Charm and the Secret Keepers. The moment they walked in the door Mrs. Weasley rushed to Harry and started fussing over him. Then she saw Tonks and Kingsley supported Edward and she gasped, rushing to his side instead.

"Oh dear lord, what happened?" she whispered.

"Dementor attack Molly." Kingsley whispered back. "Poor kid passed out and hasn't woken up. Must be… pretty bad." At that moment, Tonks knocked over the troll leg umbrella stand and caused Mrs. Black's portrait to wake up.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, TRAITORS, REMOVE THEM FROM THIS HOUSE AT ONCE! MUGGLES AND BLOOD TRAITORS, DISGUSTING THINGS, SLIME-COVERED PUS-FILLED WARTS ON THE BACKSIDE OF MANKIND! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY RUBBISH-COVERED GARBAGE HEAPS! THE STENCH OF YOUR FOUL BLOOD IS DISGRACING THIS NOBLE HOUSE AND YOUR S-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" a man's voice yelled. There was a bang as the curtains over the painting slid shut. Harry turned to see his godfather, Sirius Black, smiling at him. "Right old hag, isn't she. Good old mum. Come into the kitchen everyone." Sirius frowned when he saw Ed. "And who's this?"

"We'll explain in the kitchen. Though I think Potter is the only one who really understands what going on." Moody grumbled. Harry shot him a look. He actually was very confused.

~~~IN THE KITCHEN~~~

"So, this is Ed, your neighbor and friend? I thought you never made Muggle friends how did this happen?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled and said,

"Well, that's actually a very funny story…"

-AFTER THE STORY- **[see ch. 2 if u wanna read it]**

"And he still hasn't woken up? Poor kid." Mr. Weasley mumbled.

"Wait." Harry said. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happens when you pass out, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah…"

"The entire time you're passed out, you experience the most traumatic moment of your life. And you pass out for just a few minutes. Ed… he's been out for what? An hour or two? Either he had a very long trauma, or he has a lot of them. That kid is going to be shaken up when he comes around." Harry frowned, thinking about Ed. Poor Ed. What could have happened that was so terrible?

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

Ed groaned and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself on a bed in a strange place. 'Is this… a hospital?' Ed thought, getting up and looking around. He felt pretty terrible. He'd just re-experienced the worst moments of his life, but Ed was a survivor. He was strong.

Ed tensed when he heard voices. It… sounded like a woman and a man. Chatting… about what? Probably him. That happened a lot. Ed snorted and slumped on the bed, waiting to see if they were coming to see him. The door opened and Ed appraised his visitors. A woman with curly red hair was with a man with black hair and pale skin. The red haired woman's eyes widened as she saw he was awake.

"Oh! You're awake! How wonderful! Here dear, have some chocolate. It helps with the sadness and the cold." Edward inspected the chocolate and then asked,

"Is this… milk chocolate?" The woman smiled and said,

"Yes. Why?" Ed gagged.

"Milk is nasty. I don't want it." The woman gave him an odd look.

"Really, that's no way to go about things. Just because it has something you don't like in it doesn't mean it won't taste good." Ed snorted.

"I refuse to consume anything that has to do with that… cow excretion." The woman sighed and Ed was about to throw a yelling fit when he heard someone next door doing it for him. He tilted his head. 'Is that… Harry?' Ed leapt out of bed and ran out the door, quickly locating the door Harry's voice was emitting from. He yanked open the door and yelled,

"HEY HARRY, DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Harry whirled, surprised. Was that Ed? It was!

"Ed, you're awake! Have you had chocolate yet?"

"Nah, they tried to give me MILK chocolate. What the hell is wrong with them?" Ed stuck out his tongue. Harry laughed. Ron and Hermione were looking between the two, wondering what the hell was going on here. One moment, Harry had been screaming his lungs out at them, and now he was laughing out loud with some weird kid with long blonde hair and gold eyes (who Hermione secretly thought was quite handsome)"Hey Harry, I think your friends might be a bit confused." Ed said, nudging Harry. Harry nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"This is Ed. He's my new neighbor. He is also a NOT short." Ron and Hermione shared a confused look.

"Um but Harry, he IS sho-"

"VHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT CUZ HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" Ed yelled, making to attack Ron while Harry held him back.

"No Ed, calm down.

"Just let me kill the bastard! Come on I'll make it painless!"

"No Ed! Quit it!" Edward pouted but finally calmed down.

"I still have no idea what the hell is going on here."

"Well then," Sirius said from the door way, "looks like we'll just have to explain it then. Come down to the kitchen, all of you. I'm calling an Order meeting."

**Kind of a cliffhanger but next chapter should be good! CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES ARE DELICIOUS! So, I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review, a question, or some constructive criticism! THANKS!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yaayyyy! Another chapter! WOOOOT! Three in ONE day! LOL I'm SUUUUPER hyper right now! Well, ENNNJJOYYY!**

Chapter 5: A Drift Through the Past

Ed sat at the table, considering the new information. 'So, they have magic here huh? It most likely isn't even magic. I mean, I've no doubt that it's real; I just don't know quite what it is. But magic? Absurd. And this stuff about Lord Moldy-Pants coming back to life? If his soul was still connected to something in this world, that would make sense. But Harry is the only one who can kill him? That's a bit too much responsibility for such an inexperienced kid.'

"So Ed, what do you think?"

"I think it's absurd." The wizards gathered looked at each other in shock. "I've no doubt that you have some kind of power on your hands, but to call it magic is just silly. And this stuff about what's-his-name coming back from death? That's stupid. I mean really! The dead DON'T come back to life." Ed looked around at the stunned faces staring at him. "And what's so bad about Lord Moldy-Pants anyway?" Sirius snorted and Hermione giggled while everyone else's stunned expressions got a bit more stunned. "And this thing about Harry being the 'Chosen One' and the only one who can defeat him is definitely complete idiocy." Ed declared with finality. The already double-stunned faces became even MORE stunned.

Harry was shocked. Ed had just defined him being the only one that could defeat Voldemort (Lord Moldy-Pants) as being idiotic. Even though Harry wanted to be free of that burden, he just didn't understand.

"Edward, I don't quite think you understand the situation." Harry turned and stared at Lupin.

"No Lupin, it's you who don't get it. Do you understand how much pressure this puts on Harry? And how cowardly it makes you look? You're dumping your major problems on a teenager! That's just fucked up!" Lupin's eyes went cold.

"We are NOT cowards. We don't like having to give all this responsibility to Harry either."

"Yet you STILL ARE. Are you really going to send an untrained teenager to go KILL someone?"

"Untrained? How am I UNTRAINED?!" Harry broke in skeptically.

"You may have had a few battles in your life, but how many were won on skill alone? Your OWN skill. The way this is gonna work out you're going to end up facing the most powerful Dark wizard in the world ALONE Harry. No outside help. Just him and you. When it comes down to actual experience, I'm willing to bet he's got a hell of a lot more than you do Harry."

"Edward, I'll say it again. I don't think you understand the situation."

"You're wrong. I totally get it. You're in the middle of a war and you're looking for a way out. But the way it's working out, you're put a lot of weight on a single support. Harry will have to kill this guy to win this war. Harry isn't a killer. He should be allowed to chose what he wants to do instead of being corralled into doing something else."

"Harry is not a little child Edward." Mad Eye cut in.

"Hell, I know that. Harry hasn't been a child since he joined the wizard world. I know what that feels like. I stopped being a child when I was twelve. It's not easy, but you should let Harry decide what he wants to do, instead of just telling him to do something and not giving him an opinion!" Ed was yelling now.

"It's not that easy Ed!" Lupin roared back, now starting to get angry. "Damn it, do you think we WANT to drag Harry into this war?" Ed slammed his right hand down on the table, straight onto his mug of butterbeer, shattering it and still leaving a considerable dent on the table. The room went silent. Ed was standing, glaring at Lupin from across the table. He glanced down and saw the smashed glass and spilled butterbeer.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Um, Ed?" whispered Hermione. "Is your, um, hand okay?" Ed glanced her, his gaze softening.

"Yeah, yeah, its fine."

"Are you sure, Edward?" Molly Weasley asked, briskly walking over. "Let's take a look." She whipped off his glove and gasped. Edward shifted awkwardly.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione murmured. "Is Ed's hand okay?"

"Oh d-dear. H-how did this happen Edward?"

"Bloody hell, his hand is made of metal!" For once Mrs. Weasley did not scold her son for language.

Hermione looked up with wide eyes. "E-Ed… how far does… does it… g-go?" Ed sighed and touched his shoulder.

"All the way to here." Harry was stunned. He'd never known Edward had fake limbs. It came as quite the shock. 'Well, at least that explains why he was so heavy….' Harry thought.

"Edward?" Mr. Weasley said hesitantly. "Is it all right if… if we could see the whole thing." Ed sighed. This was going to cause some shock. He slowly reached down and removed his shirt. The room fell silent. Hermione stared in shock. Ed was muscular; there was no doubt in that, but… to have… that many scars? What could have happened? Mad Eye cautiously asked,

"Well boy, where'd you get all those scars?" Ed pointed to his shoulder.

"Well, I got these from the surgery to connect my arm." He pointed to a puckered line on his stomach. "And I got this when I was investigating a laboratory and ran into a serial killer. And these," He pointed to many white scars on his left arm, "I got when being butchered alive by a sadistic serial kill called Barry the Chopper. And this," He placed his hand over a large scar right over his heart, "Is from when my half-brother tried to kill me."

"You poor dear." Mrs. Weasley murmured.

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered. Even Moody looked slightly shock. Ed raised his eyebrows at the crowd.

"So, can I put my shirt back on now?"

**Yeah, this chapter is a bit more sober. Considering I was hyper when I wrote this, I don't think I did that bad. Sooo, another two chapters tomorrow! (Hopefully!) Hoped you enjoyed, please leave reviews, questions, and constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Helllooo! Another chapter; YAY! Sooo exciting! So, I've been watching a lot of Ouran High School Host Club lately, and I was thinking of doing a crossover of that and FMA! Whaddya think? Tell me in the reviews! ENJOY!**

Chapter Six: A Dog and His Master

Ed was sitting at the table, his shirt replaced with his feet up on the table. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was giving him odd looks from across the table.

"So, Harry, whatever happened to Den?" Harry paled and mumbled something incomprehensible. "What was that Harry?"

"I said… he's still at your house!" Harry froze and waited for the yelling to begin, but Ed just sighed and pushed his chair back onto two legs.

"Well, at least he knows how to take care of himself." Ed stood and stretched. "Looks like I'll have to go get him!" Lupin looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't think it's very smart for you to leave right now. Who is 'Den' anyways?" Harry answered for Ed,

"Den is Ed's dog. He's big and white and really violent."

"Hey!" Ed yelled. "I take offense at that!" Lupin shot Ed a look.

"Well, I suppose some of the Order members could go pick him up." Ed frowned.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea." Lupin looked at Ed questioningly. Ed mumbled, "Like Harry said, Den is rather violent. Plus, he only understands my native language." Ed got a LOT of weird looks from that. "Well, honestly I've been told I have a slight accent. But the thing is, Den only understands Amestrian."

"Amestrian?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a dead language. I'm one of the few people who still know how to speak it. And, course, Den is the only dog who knows how to understand it." Ed proclaimed smugly. Moody grumbled,

"Wow kid, you gotta lot of depth. I never would have known. So how exactly do we get your dog without him killing us?"

"Well, when you first come up to him, he will most likely bite your left leg. Then he might attack you. IF you don't want him to do that, just tell him '**Peaka lemder ollite mesca Edo-kun shocloda**' and he should back down. Oh, and Tonks, if you go, make sure not to change your appearance in front of him. I nearly attacked you when I saw that, so Den will most likely act the same."

"So kid, what does that weird sounding sentence actually mean?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, it actually means, 'Ed is my friend. Please come with me.' It's kind of formal, but it should work."

"Um, so Ed, why would your dog try to kill me if I changed appearances in front of him?"

"Well, you could say I've had some… bad experiences with someone with the same skill. But," Edward frowned. "It was… MUCH more developed."

"Well. Tonks, looks like you have to stay here. Kingsley, you come with me to get the kid's dog." Moody walked out the door without a backward glance, while Kingsley rushed to catch up.

~~~ONE CONVENIENT TIME SKIP LATER~~~

Ed stretched and yawned. He never knew a musty old bed could be so comfy. He checked his silver watch. '5:30 A.M. Well, I _have_ wanted to experiment with something.' Ed got out of bed and grabbed a quill of the night stand. He took a small scrap of paper out of his pocket and quickly scribbled a transmutation circle on it. He pressed a finger to it and concentrated on forming a small crane out of the paper. He felt a slight alchemic rush and the transmutation circle glowed a soft blue that quickly faded. Ed was stunned. He had failed to transmute the paper, but the alchemic reaction had been triggered, even if nothing had come from it. Was Ed's alchemy… returning?

~~~A BRIEF PAUSE FOR SUSPENSE DURING WHICH SAID ALCHEMIST FALLS BACK ASLEEP~~~

Ed was woken by loud barking and a heavy weight landing on him. He groaned and opened his eyes a crack only to shoot up in surprise and happiness. "**Den!**" he cried in Amestrian, hugging his big white Malamute. "**I'm glad you're okay! But I didn't doubt you would be!**" Harry stared as friend babbled onto his dog in fluent Amestrian. He thought it was kind of odd that the dog had bitten Ed's left leg before assaulting him. And how Ed had NOT EVEN FLINCHED when he had. Ed glanced up at Harry. "Oh hey Harry! Sleep okay? I know I did! I never knew such a musty bed could be so comfy!" He leapt out of bed, babbling continuously as he did. Suddenly a loud 'CRACK' rang through the room and the two Weasley twins Apparated in. Ed dropped to the floor and quickly swept the twins legs out from under them. They landed in a pile with a crash. Ed glared at the two muttering, "Damn red heads, they shouldn't just frigging appear out of nowhere and scare the crap out of potentially violent people. BY THE WAY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" Fred and George exchanged glances and George said, "Well, I'm Forge," and Fred said, "and I'm Gred!" Then they both fell over laughing. Ed raised an eyebrow at Harry as if saying, 'Are ALL these people crazy?' George stood and said, "Actually, I'm George and this is my brother, Fred." Ed sighed and said,

"Well that makes a hell of a lot more sense. So, how many Weasleys are there?" Fred replied,

"There's Bill and there's Charlie, and then there's the complete PRAT Percy, and then you have me and George, and I assume you've already met ickle Ronny-kins, but then we also have a little sis named Ginny. So, what about you Ed?" Ed's mouth was wide open and his eye was twitching.

"Wow, that's a LOT of people. As for me, it's just me and… well, I USED to have a brother." Fred/George looked at each other and said in unison,

"USED to have a brother?" Harry was surprised. He never knew that Ed had a brother.

"So, um… what happened to him?"

"I'm not really sure. As far as I know, he's dead."

**Okay! A bit of a cliffhanger! I'm sorry I didn't get this out earlier, but I was being lazy AND I actually thought I was going to Sea World today. Oh well! I'm hoping to write another chapter later tonight so it should be interesting! Please leave reviews, questions, or constructive criticism! Or a reply to my idea of OHSHC/FMA crossover! Kay, peace!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know I should be writing these sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. Hope you enjoy and… yeah. Kay BYE!**

Chapter 7: Albus Dumbledore

Ed slumped in the comfy armchair with his nose in a book. He had recently discovered their library, and though it was small, it was enough to keep him occupied for a few hours. He thought about their reactions to the information about his brother. He himself was worried about that. What if it hadn't worked? What if Al was really… dead?

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

Ed was halfway through his 14th book when a knock sounded on the library door. Ed snorted. It WAS their library; they didn't HAVE to knock. The door opened and in walked one of the strangest people Edward had ever met. He was tall (unfortunately) with a long white beard and hair. He had startling blue eyes and a long, crooked nose that looked like it had been broken multiple times. But the strangest part was his clothes. He was wearing a long blue robe (or a dress in Ed's mind) covered in silver stars, along with a matching hat. The strange man looked Ed in the eye and said,

"Hello Edward Elric. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Ed gaped. How in the hell was he supposed to remember a name like THAT?! "But you may call me Dumbledore or Professor." Well that helped. Ed was trying to think of something intelligent to say, but what came out instead was:

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress?" At this Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why, Mr. Elric, this is a _robe_ not a dress. But let's get into that later. For now, I have a… proposition for you so to speak."

"A proposition?"

"Yes. I would like to offer you a place at my school. However, you will not be an ordinary student. You will not have a house and will be allowed to all parts of the castle. You will also be able to sit in on any class you should wish. We also have an extensive library, which I believe you would enjoy immensely." Dumbledore said, pointedly looking at the large stack of books on the end table next to Edward.

"Let's say I accept. What do you want from me?" Dumbledore gave him an odd look. "Come on, old man. You don't go around throwing propositions like that around to everyone, right? So, it's obvious you want something. Equivalent Exchange, right?" Albus cleared his throat.

"From what I have heard, you have some experience dealing with dangerous people. As of right now, Harry has a lot of dangerous people after him."

"So, you want me to protect the kid huh? Alright, I'll do it." Albus looked rather shocked at his quick acceptance. "What, old man? Do you really think I'm going to refuse and offer like that because there's a bit of danger? Hell no. So, what do I need for this assignment?" Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward, touching his fingertips together.

"I will send you a list along with the other students' supplies lists. Until then, goodbye." He stood and strolled out the door. Ed frowned and went back to his book.

~~~CONVEINENT BREAK~~~

The following month passed rather quickly. Ed was relaxing at the table with his nose stuck in another book that Mrs. Weasley had found for him. He had long since exhausted the library and knew much about the theory of magic, as well as a couple of spells. Suddenly, there was a large fluttering of wings as seven owls flew in the window. Ed wasn't surprised. He knew this was the wizards' main method of communication, but he still found it a bit odd. He quickly found his owl and took the letter from its leg. Harry heard the fluttering of wings and hurried down to the kitchen. He saw Ed reading a Hogwarts letter and became quite curious. He quickly counted the owls. There were seven owls when there should have only been six. Harry shook his head and quickly found his letter. Reading it over, he found himself puzzling over what this school year would hold. He glances at Ed.

"Hey Ed, why do you have a letter? Are you attending Hogwarts this year?" Ed frowned.

"No, not exactly attending. I am going though." Oh. How interesting.

"So, if you're not actually taking classes, what's on your list?"

"Here, take a look." Harry took the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Elric,_

_ As you will not be an official student of the school you will not be required to have robes, a cauldron, or potion ingredients. You may purchase these if you wish. It is also suggested that you purchase the books for all seven years at Hogwarts as your presence will be explained as you being a foreign graduate who is simply expanding his knowledge. You will need:_ _-a wand_ _-clothing of some sort_ _-quills and parchment_ _You are also allowed to bring a pet of some sort. Though dogs are not usually allowed, yours is a special circumstance. It would also be in your interest to purchase an owl. Upon arrival at Hogwarts you will be given a special pass that allows you to wander the halls at any hour and gives you unlimited access to all the books in the library. You will receive your own special quarters. I hope you enjoy your year._ _Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ASSISTANT HEADMISTRESS_

Harry was rather stunned. Ed was going to be allowed unrestricted access to ALL the library books? That was insane! Harry shot Ed a look. Ed smirked back. "So, looks like that old man is true to his word huh?"

"Ed, how did you manage this?"

"Well I kinda made a deal with that old guy and he said I could come to the school."

"That old guy? You mean… Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"So, what were the conditions of this deal?" Ed scratched his head.

"Well, of course there was all that stuff that he offered me and in return…" Ed grinned. "I'd like you to meet your new bodyguard."

** Okay! Ed FINALLY meets Dumbledore! Originally I was going to have Ed teach alchemy but then I remembered 'Oh yeah! Ed has NO alchemy! And they have no frigging idea Ed is an alchemist!' After that I did a face palm and then came up with this! I know in the book they don't go to Diagon Alley themselves, but whatever! They will in this story! SOOO, hope you liked and I'll post a new chapter soon! Please leave reviews, questions, or constructive criticism! Thanks! **

**~mirrorsedge14**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier, but I was SUPER busy and stressed. Soooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own T_T**

Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

Edward looked at the fireplace with worry. He was a little bit uncertain about this way of travel.

"Edward, darling, is something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Err, no, but… are you sure this is safe?"

"Oh, you've never traveled by Floo powder before have you Edward?" cut in Hermione. "I was a bit uncertain about it on my first try, but don't worry. It's… well, almost completely safe!" Edward took a deep breath and prepared himself. 'Come on Ed, you've dealt with Colonel Bastard's flames, you can deal with this!' He took another breathe to steady himself and flung the strange powder into the fireplace causing the flames to flare up green. He stepped in and shouted,

"Diagon Alley!" He spun away into a whirlwind of flame and fireplaces. Suddenly he found himself staggering out of a fireplace, covered in soot and dizzy as hell. Fred Weasley popped out behind him and asked,

"Alright there Ed? You look a bit dizzy." Ed coughed, trying not to barf his guts out.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't you weirdoes have any way to travel that DOESN'T involve spinning?!"

"Besides brooms and trains, no."

"That's just fucked up." Ed muttered. Hermione popped out the fireplace behind him and dusted herself off.

"Ed! LANGUAGE!"

"Jeez Hermione. Don't get your panties in a twist." Hermione huffed, looking rather red in the face. Ron staggered out of the fireplace next.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" After that, everyone dissolved into giggles.

~~~CONVIENTENT TIME SKIP~~~

"So Ed." Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully. "It looks as if we should get your wand first." Ed had a bag of money jingling at his belt, courtesy of Dumbledore.

"You mean those stick thingies you guys have? Yeah, I guess so. But where the hell do you even GET stuff like that?" Ron choked on the ice cream he was eating.

"STICK THINGIES?!" He asked, stunned. Ed shot him an odd look.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, business-like. "It looks as if we'll be going to Ollivander's."

~~~BREAK~~~

Ollivander's took an EXTREMELY long time. Ed thought Mr. Ollivander was extremely odd and was very suspicious of his tape measure. But after a good hour or two and many destroyed items, Ed had a maple wand with a dual threstral hair-phoenix feather core. Apparently it was quite the odd wand. Maple wands rarely bonded to people of evil intent or of weak will. Threstral hair cores went to those who had experience with death while the phoenix feathers went to those who were brave and loyal. Ed was still suspicious of his wand. Everyone thought it was an amazing wand though. Next stop: the bookstore.

~~~ANOTHER HELPFUL BREAK~~~

Ed was in love with the bookstore. It was absolutely WONDERFUL. After all the books were bought, Mrs. Weasley had to drag Ed away by his shirt collar, Ed whining all the way. This got on Harry's nerves. A LOT. He ended up yelling,

"SHUT UP ED! WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE! NOW **BE QUIET!**" Surprisingly, Ed shut up after that. They ended up not needing to go to the clothing store because Ed said he could just bring clothes from home. Next was the pet store.

~~~SOOO MANY BREAKS!~~~

Ed studied the owls, looking for one that suited his tastes. In the end, he picked a golden owl with brown under wings, white chest and tail feathers, and one blue eye and one gold eye. He thought for a while about the name, and finally decided on a name that Ron dubbed as stupid. Ed looked his owl in the eye and declared with a exaggerated British accent,

"Owl, I now dub thee… Goldie!"

"Goldie?" Harry snorted. "Jeez Ed, why didn't you just get a gold fish instead?" Ed frowned at Harry and stalked off back to the Leaky Cauldron where the rest of the group would meet up. Soon everyone was there.

"Everyone have their things?" Mrs. Weasley asked a bit breathlessly. There was a chorus of 'Yes's and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Good then! Off we go!" With that they all Floo back to Grimmauld Place. **{See what I did there? HA!}**

~~~I'M SORRY! BUT ANOTHER BREAK~~~

Ed was quite absorbed in the books he had gotten at Diagon Alley. They were all quiet interesting. On the third day since getting the books, Ed was reading the Charms book for year six. On this day, Hermione decided to come and bug him. She walked into the library and gasped when she saw the books stacked around him.

"How… how long have you been reading these?" Ed shrugged.

"About three days. Why?"

"H-how many have you finished?"

"A lot. I'm into sixth year Charms now, and all I've got left is sixth year Transfiguration and all of seventh year to finish."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. She looked over all the books and started babbling about magic and this and that. Edward was getting a bit pissed off. He couldn't concentrate on his book with her constantly talking like this. He frowned. 'Well, might as well try some magic. I understand the theories behind it so it should be a snap.' He concentrated hard and pointed his wand at Hermione, thinking '_Silencio_' with all his might. He decided it had worked when Hermione's mouth continued to move with no sound coming out. He nodded and turned back to his book. He tried to get reabsorbed in his reading but Hermione folded her arms and glared at him. He sighed and waved his wand at her, thinking the counter spell. Hermione stared at him, eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" Ed frowned, massaging his temples with his eyes closed.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"How did you do non-verbal magic? How long have you been practicing that?" Ed shot her an odd look.

"Um, none? That's the first time I've ever done magic." He shrugged and went back to reading his book. Hermione stared with her mouth wide open and murmured,

"_Unbelievable._"

**Sorry about the ending kinda sucking. So, whaddya think? I kinda like how Ed can do non-verbal spells on his first time using magic. How bout you? Do you think I have the characters' personalities' right? Please review, ask questions, or leave me some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**

**~mirrorsedge14**

**P.S. I'm thinking about making another crossover, which means I would post this one every other day. Do you think I should do that or just do another crossover after this one is done? Tell me in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the follows! I feel sooo happy! I'm sorry I didn't put up a chapter yesterday but my brother is a computer hog! :P So, sorry, and here it is!**

**I understand there is a bit of confusion about some of the things in this story, so I've decided to sort them out. **

**Issue #1:**

**Ed's dog is NOT Nina's dog. I gave him white fur in REMEMBRANCE of Alexander and the name Den because of all the memories.**

**Issue #2:**

**Ed has not had a reaction to the NO EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE issue because he still believes there is equivalent exchange and will do some research on it.**

**Issue #3:**

**Ed can use magic because magic is the equivalent of alchemy on the other side of the Gate. If you are an alchemist on the Amestris side, you are a wizard on the other side. Ed cannot use alchemy because he cannot link enough to the Gate to channel the energy; however, magic is the same way so it comes easily to Edward.**

**Issue #4:**

**The reason Ed can use nonverbal spells straight off is the same reason he can do alchemy without a circle. Alchemy without a circle is harder to achieve, but I believe that Ed's seeing the Truth allows him to do silent spells straight off.**

**Now that that is settled, onto the story!**

Chapter 9: A Journey of Preparation

Ed let out a long sigh. This party was not to his liking. Sure, he was happy that Harry was cleared on all charges and that Ron and Hermione were prefects, but, hell, he had never like parties all that much. Well, over here at least. It made him homesick. Home… Ed sighed again and closed his eyes, tilting his chair back onto two legs. He listened to Ron babbling on about that dumbass sport; what was it called? Kwi-ditch? Well something like that. He could hear the twins making a deal with that bastard Mundungus and Hermione babbling about elf rights. He opened his eyes and looked around. Yep. No Harry and no Molly. Sighing for the third time in the last ten minutes, Ed hauled himself out of the chair and clumped up the stairs, his uneven footsteps going unnoticed.

When he reached the second floor, he was met with and odd sight. There was Mrs. Weasley, sobbing over a dead Harry, while being comforted by… Harry. 'What the hell?' Ed thought, stepping towards the two. Suddenly, dead Harry shifted and became something else, something that chilled Ed to the bone

Harry looked up from Mrs. Weasley to see Ed staring in horror at the boggart. 'Yeah, well, dead me is enough to freak anyone out, especially when I'm RIGHT HERE.' He turned and gasped, horrified but what he saw. In front of him was an enormous gate, standing in a pool of blood. The gate slowly creaked open and many bloodshot eyes stared out of it. Snake-like hands rushed out the door putting things, _people_; outside and then dragging them back in. A young girl with blonde hair, brandishing a wrench. A few people in military uniform; a young girl that mutated in a dog creature as she was pulled back in; a beautiful woman who dissolved in an inhuman thing, a pile of bloody organs and bones; and a young boy, whose body fell away and became a suit of armor as he was dragged back in. The boy was the only one who spoke, shouting a single word before vanishing. Harry was terrified. Was this thing… Ed's worst fear?

Ed knew what this thing was. He KNEW it was a boggart. But that didn't stop him from almost breaking down when Al shouted **'BROTHER!**' just as he had when everything went wrong. Ed's knees gave out and he splashed down in the pool of blood that was slowly expanding. He reached for his wand and slowly pulled it out, but didn't get there before someone rushed before him and roared,

"RIDICKULUS!" The boggart turned into a glowing white moon before dissolving into smoke. Ed held back a sob and managed to murmur,

"Thank you." And everything went black.

Harry was in shock. Lupin had come in and stopped the boggart before it could unleash more horrors, and Harry sat by as Edward passed out. He felt like he was going to pass out too. That… THING was… horrifying. Harry had never seen something so terrible and he had seen many terrible things. Harry felt someone place a hand on his back.

"Come on Harry. Let's get you upstairs." Sirius muttered, visibly shaken as well. He hauled Harry up and helped him upstairs. "That… thing was a bit shocking. I'm going to give you a potion that will help, but it will make you very sleepy. Sorry Harry. We'll wake you up before the train leaves tomorrow." Harry drank the potion, his eyes closing slowly as he drifted into a dreamless void.

**Sorry, it's short, I know! I just wanted to get the boggart done. Damn… that was really hard to write! It's incredible how hard the decision of what to make the boggart appear as was! Well, its done now so bye! Please leave a review, a question, or some constructive criticism!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello everyone! I have decided something! I will now be writing two fics, this HP one and an OHSHC one! Which also means I will be updating this one EVERY OTHER DAY! You've been warned! I also didn't like the last chapter that much. I'll probably go through and rewrite it. Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: The Hogwarts' Express

Harry's sleep was troubled. His parents wove in and out of his dreams, along with the form of Ed's boggart. He woke abruptly with his scar prickling to find Ron already dressed and talking to him.

"…better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, Ed won't get up and she says we're going to miss the train…."

There was a lot of commotion in the house. From what he heard as he dressed at top speed, Harry gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled right into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; which in turn woke up Ed. Now the house was full of screaming voices.

"-COULD OF DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY YOU IDIOTS-"

"-YOU BASTARDS WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU WAKE MY UP NORMALLY-"

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Hermione rushed into the room looking flustered just as Harry was pulling on his trainers.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Nearly. Ginny all right?" asked Harry, shoving on his glasses.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley patched her up." Ed appeared in the doorway, looking as chipper as ever. Harry shot him a look.

"Didn't you wake up AFTER me?" Ed yawned.

"Well, yeah. But I've got practice with getting ready quickly. Anyways, that crazy bastard with the weirdo eye is complaining about the guard being one short." Ed spun on his heel and marched away. "Hurry up Harry!" Harry stared after him, open-mouthed.

"Guard? We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"_You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard." Hermione corrected him.

"Why?" said Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try to do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch. "But if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train…."

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, causing Hermione to jump. They set off downstairs, Harry dragging his trunk. When they got to the hall Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Leave your trunks and owls, Alastor will deal with the luggage…. Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" A bearlike black dog had appeared beside Harry and was now sniffing Den. The large, odd-looking group set off for King's Cross Station with strange clothes and two dogs in tow.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

They had all slipped through the barrier and were standing on Platform 9 ¾. Harry's spirits were soaring. He was really going back…

Ed, on the other hand, was a bit nervous. He hadn't attended school in nearly eight years and this one seemed a bit more… unusual than Ed's childhood school. The warning whistle sounded and all the students quickly hurried onto the scarlet train. Mrs. Weasley called out random things, such as:

"Write…. Be good…. If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on…. Onto the train now hurry…. Have a good year!" Ed chuckled as he watched Sirius chase the train. Poor guy. Being cooped up like that wasn't fun.

"He shouldn't have come with us." Hermione said in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up." Said Ron.

"Yeah Hermione." Ed broke in. "He hasn't seen sunlight in months."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands. "We have business to discuss with Lee, so we'll be seeing you guys later. Bye!" Him and his twin hurried off.

"Shall we go find a compartment then?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Er," said Ron.

"We're- well- Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh." Harry said. "Right. Fine." Ron and Hermione dashed off. Ed clapped Harry on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Well, come on, Ginny, Harry. Let's find a compartment!"

"Come on." Ginny said. "If we hurry we can save them spaces."

"Right." said Harry, picking up luggage and following Ed and Ginny down the aisle. At the last compartment they met Neville.

"Hullo Harry, Ginny." said the other 5th year. "Ever where's full, I can't find a compartment. Ginny checked in the last compartment.

"Don't be silly Neville, only Loony Lovegood in here." Neville muttered something about not wanting to disturb anyone. Ed thumped Neville on the back and Harry felt a pang of sympathy.

"Come on, don't be a wimp, get in there!" They all piled into the compartment.

~~~CONVIENTENT TIME SKIP~~~

Ed looked at the strange girl reading her magazine upside down. She had long blonde hair eyes that made her look permanently surprised. She also reacted very violently to jokes. She was actually a very cool person. Ed started to drift off when the door screeched as it opened. Ron staggered in and collapsed onto the seat, and started to complain about some guy named Draco being Slitherthing's prefect. Ed started to fall asleep for the second time when the door screeched open _again_. Ed bolted upright with a curse. He glared at the kid who'd just come in, a slimy looking bastard with blonde hair.

"Hello Potter." The kid shot Ed a look. "Watch your language or I'll give you detention. Who are you anyways, pipsqueak?" Everyone who knew Ed's temper looked scared. Before he could react, Malfoy was being dragged up by his shirt collars.

"What the HELL did you just call me?" Ed hissed. Draco looked as if he was about to pee his pants. "Don't you ever mess with me again, or I'll pound you into an unrecognizable pulp!" Ed dropped Malfoy and slouched back to his seat. Draco quickly recovered and stalked out, throwing a quick look back.

" You'd better be careful, Potter. I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps this year." Malfoy smirked, but not for long. Ed's (left) foot hit him in the center of his back, sending him flying out the door and crashing into his two lackeys knocking them down.

"Like I said." growled Ed. "Stay the hell away from me. And that means my friends too." Ed slammed the door and slumped back on his seat. Ron stared at him.

"That was bloody amazing!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Ed scowled.

"Wake me up when we get there." Ed shut his eyes and got his sleep at last.

**Yay, done! Leave me a review and I will make you cupcakes of awesome! I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Also, it's the weekend, and you know what that means! CHAPTERS GALORE! Hopefully four chapters out this weekend. We'll see. Well, hope you enjoyed and please leave me reviews, questions, and constructive criticism!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Wow, more reviews than normal. Is it because of the cupcakes? Well, the offer still stands! Once again, I have some things to clear up.**

**Issue #1**

**Chapter 7 was f*cked up so I fixed it. Hopefully it worked.**

**Issue #2**

**I don't think I was clear enough about Den (Ed's dog). When I said he was named Den because of all the memories, it was because Ed was feeling reminiscent so he named his dog after the Rockbell's dog.**

**Issue #3**

**I called Slytherin Slitherthing because it was (sorta) from Ed's point of view. And we all know that Ed makes up stupid nicknames for things.**

**All right, now that that is settled, ONWARD!**

Chapter 11: A Hogwarts Surprise

They were about 15 minutes away from arrival at Hogwarts. Hermione had told Ron to wake Ed up and now Ron was poking Ed.

"Mione, it's not working!" Ron poked Ed again. "Blimey, he's a bloody log!"

"Ronald! LANGUAGE!" scolded Hermione. Luna looked up from her magazine.

"I want to try."

"Huh?" Ron glanced at her. Luna set down her magazine.

"Ronald, you may want to move as they will probably cause some violence." Luna glanced dreamily **[NOT because she loves him, that's just how Luna does things!]** at Ed. "Wake up, pipsqueak." Ed immediately shot up screaming,

"VHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK VHOS SO SMALL YOU DON'T HAVE TO VORRY ABOUT CRUSHING HIM BECAUSE HE CAN FIT BETWVEEN THE TREADS OF YOUR SHOE?! WHO THE HELL CALLED ME SHORT!?" Luna said dreamily,

"What do you know, it actually worked." Luna sent a curious look at Ed. "Do you happen to be from Germany?" Ed, at this point, had actually calmed down enough to answer rather rationally.

"No. Why the hell would you think that?" Luna shrugged dreamily. **[okay, from now on just assume anything Luna does is done 'dreamily' okay?!] **

"You have an accent." She smiled. "I like Germany. But they do have lots of Nargles there." She nodded and went back to reading her magazine. Ed was a little confused. He looked at Harry, obviously asking_ 'What the hell is Nargle?' _Harry just shrugged. Ed sighed and collapsed back on the seat. He checked the time on his silver watch. Ron looked at it with interest.

"Cool watch Ed! Wish I had one. Where'd you get it?" Ed sent him a death glare that made him flinch.

"It's none of your damn business." Ron gulped.

"Sorry!"

~~~CONVIENT BREAK WHERE I EAT A CUPCAKE YUMMMM~~~

Ed gaped at the huge castle. He turned to Harry.

"THIS is your school?" Harry nodded, looking proud.

"Yep. Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry stood on his toes, obviously looking for someone. He frowned when he heard a crisp female voice call out.

"First years to me! First years to me!" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Hagrid?" Ron shrugged.

"Who the hell is Hagrid?" Ed asked, doing his random appearance thing again. Ron jumped and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's get one of the carriages before they're all full!"

They reached the carriages and Harry and Ed noticed the freakish horse-things. Harry gasped and Ed muttered,

"What the hell?" Hermione shot them odd looks.

"What's the matter with you two?" Harry stared at her with surprise.

"Can you not see them?" Hermione frowned.

"See what Harry?" Ed cut in.

"Those creepy-ass horse things pulling the carriages." Hermione sighed.

"NOTHING pulls the carriages Ed. Come on you two." Hermione climbed into the carriage.

"Don't worry." A dreamy voice said behind them. "I can see them too. I've always been able to." Luna's looked dreamily at Harry and Ed. "You're just as sane as I am." She climbed into the carriage also. Ed and Harry exchanged looks, not exactly reassured.

~~~NOM NOM NOM MORE CUPCAKES!~~~

Ed looked in awe around the dining hall.

"Wow…" he murmured. Then he frowned when he saw the ceiling. '_It must be hell in here when it rains or snows.'_ Ed was a bit unsure of where to go, so he just followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a table and sat next to them. He looked up at the staff table, carefully inspecting the teachers. '_There's Fumblemore or whatever the hell his name is. And that greasy-haired guy looks like a bastard. And that one woman kind of reminds me of Teacher… hope she doesn't have the same attitude.' _He frowned. _'Damn, that woman is ugly. She looks like a failed toad chimera.' _He considered the other teachers at the table, looking for possible threats. Harry gasped next to him.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!" Ed frowned. That wasn't very helpful apparently Chocolate Bar was the leader around here. Great, a spy. Something was happening up there now. Teacher-lady was walking in with a super old hat and a stool with a bunch of little kids following her. She set the hat down and a bit later it started to sing. Ed's frown deepened. A soul bound to a hat… that was rather cruel. No way to move around or anything. Ed was a bit confused when Teacher-lady started calling names. The hat was placed on their heads and then shouted out house names. Ed started to zone out but was brought back by Dumbledore announcing the food being served. Ed's stomach grumbled. All of a sudden a bunch of food appeared on the table. Ed poked a piece of chicken before turning to Harry.

"Is this stuff edible?" Harry sighed and looked pointedly at Ron, who was eating so fast he looking like he should be choking. Ed grinned and dove in.

~~~TOO FULL OF CUPCAKES TO EAT DINNER~~~

Ed groaned. He felt fuller than he had in days. He looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"Well, now that you are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg your attention for the start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students" Ed sighed in disappointment. "Mr. Filch the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes. Also, we have a new student." Edward could feel Dumbledore's gaze on him. "Mr. Edward Elric is a special case. He is here for additional study after his graduation from one of Germany's best magical schools and will not be sorted. Edward, please stand." Ed sighed and got to his feet. He waved and said,

"Hello." For some reason, this instilled a lot of giggling from the girls. At a nod from Dumbledore, Ed slumped back in his seat.

"We also have two changes in staffing. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures class while Professor Umbridge will be taking over the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for Quidditch teams will be held on-" Dumbledore tried to continue but was cut off by an annoying little cough.

"_Hem hem_." Ed scowled. It was Umbridge, the toad chimera.

"Thank you Dumbledore, for those kind words of welcome." Ed nearly gagged at the sound of her voice. It was high and girly and rather shocking because he was rather expecting a croak. Umbridge then presented a long and dull speech that Ed ignored. But he did know that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Dumbledore dismissed the Hall and Ed loitered, uncertain of where to go. Suddenly, Teacher-lady was right there.

"Mr. Elric? I am Professor McGonagall. Please come with me and I will show you to your room."

**Sorry to cut it off so suddenly but I need to eat something other than cupcakes. Hope you liked and please leave a review, a question, or some constructive criticism! If you do I will give you cupcakes of awesome! If you don't I'll tell Ed you called him short! MUHAHAHAHA! Kay, bye now!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I meant to get this chapter up earlier but my brother was being a COMPLETE computer hog…. So now I'm writing this at 11 o'clock at night and I have school tomorrow at 8:30… this is gonna stink. Well, my day tomorrow, not this chapter. Well, I hope you like it and ENJOY!**

Chapter 12: Moving In

Edward looked around his quarters. They were actually quite nice. He had a big queen bed with draperies and everything, a large chest of drawers, a desk, and a HUGE bookshelf. It was perfect! Well, the 'door' was a little odd. It was a portrait of a really old man with the most annoying voice EVER. Teacher-lady **[at this point Ed knows her name is McGonagall, he just insists on calling her teacher lady]** said if he wished he could replace the portrait with a picture of his own and change the password whenever he wished, providing he informed one of the teachers of the change. Ed was considering what to do about the annoying as hell painting. In the end, he decided to paint his own picture. (Being an alchemist, he is OBVIOUSLY a good artist.) Ed summoned a large sheet of parchment and got to work.

Harry was VERY disappointed with his schedule for the day. Binns, Trelawney, Snape, and the Umbridge woman! Things couldn't get much worse! Also, he hadn't seen Ed at breakfast, which made his mood even worse. PLUS it was raining. He sighed as they headed off for History of magic.

Ed's ports were hurting like hell, automatically letting him know it was raining outside. He grimaced but continued walking down to the dungeons. He had to brew the potion that let the pictures move. He clasped the small slip of paper in his hand and pushed open the door to Snape's classroom.

Harry looked up in surprise when the door to the Potions classroom opened. Of course, he was even more shocked when Ed walked in. Ed nodded at Professor Snape.

"Hello Professor. I need to quickly brew a potion. Could I borrow a cauldron and all the ingredients needed?" Snape eyed Edward suspiciously.

"That depends, Elric. Which potion is it you wish to make?"

"I believe it's the potion that allows pictures to move." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite an advanced potion. Are you sure you'll be able to brew it?"

Ed nodded. "I am sure it will be simple. If you'll excuse me." Ed went and got one of the spare cauldrons and some ingredients, carefully checking a slip of paper he carried with him. He went to the back of the classroom and started a fire beneath his cauldron. Some students (mostly girls) were turned around and staring at him. That is, until Snape reminded them of their assignment in his coldest tone.

Ed was having a bit of fun with this potions thing. It was a lot like a science experiment, just with more… UNUSUAL ingredients. The potion Ed was brewing was actually rather easy for him considering this being his first attempt at potion making. Ed finished the potion before the class period was over and left the classroom with a nod to Snape.

Hermione seemed to be rather in shock.

"He brewed a potion THAT advanced THAT fast? I mean, this also being his first time making a potion!" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Or it should be, at least." Harry sighed and ignored Hermione's musings.

Ed had just finished animating his new portrait. He quickly took down the annoying old man and replaced it with his awesome new picture. He set new password rather than keeping the moronic old one (kumquat, who the hell thought of THAT?!) and reported it to one of the teachers. He then realized how tired he was. He'd pulled an all-nighter painting and was exhausted. He stumbled back to his quarters, mumbled out his password and collapsed into bed.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

It was a few weeks into the year and the Golden Trio had rarely seen Ed. Ed was actually getting rather lonely. He didn't like most of the students and he rarely seemed to be able to actual find and talk to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. One day he randomly decided to invite them to his 'office'.

A first year ran up to Harry and handed him a note before quickly dashing away. Harry started after him, dumbfounded. He opened the note and read it.

_Hey Harry._

_I'm bored out of my mind. How 'bout you come say hi? Look for a portrait of a suit of armor. Password's 'Alphonse'. Hurry up before I die of boredom._

_-Ed_

Harry sighed. _Well, that's Ed for sure._ He tucked the note into his pocket and set off to find Ron and Hermione.

~~~SHORT TIME SKIP~~~

Harry and his two pals were lost. They were wandering all over with no idea where to go. They were walking past an empty portrait when they saw Ed strolling towards them.

"Hey Ed!" Harry said, rather loudly. Ed smirked at him.

"Heard you got yourself into detention with that Um-bitch toad woman." Ron chuckled at that.

"Toad woman is accurate! HAHAHA!" Ed shot him a weird look.

"Anyways, why didn't you got in yet?"

"Err…" Ed's eyes narrowed. There was a slight clanking from the picture as a large suit of armor snuck into the painting. Or tried to. He was caught in Ed's golden glare. Suddenly a meow came from inside the armor. The armor froze and, if it had emotions, it would have had a look of fear on his face. Ed's glare darkened.

"Al… Have you been collecting cats again?" The armor shifted uncomfortably.

'I-I'm sorry nii-san, there's just so many cats in these pictures and they're all so cute!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Al, let the cat go. NOW." If a suit of armor could look disappointed, this one did. He slowly opened his chest plate and a large white cat jumped out and dashed away, causing shouts of alarm from all the portraits along the way. Ed sighed.

"Ok Al. Let us in now alright?" The armor nodded and the portrait swung open, revealing a beautifully furnished room. As they entered, the portrait told Ed,

"Don't forget to do your maintenance Nii-san!" Ed snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever Al." The portrait swung shut behind them as the armor snuck off to resume his hunt for cats.

**I don't really know what I think of this chapter. I guess I like it. Anyways, if this chapter gets… let's say 10 reviews, I'll post my cupcake recipe in the author's note next time. Kay, my brain is shutting down, so bye. Please leave me a review, a question, or some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Wow, what a lot of reviews! I'm so happy! What is that, like, 11? 12 maybe? Thanks sooo much! And so many followers and favorites! Anyways, the cupcake recipe will be in the last author's note. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Ed Gets to Make Threats

Harry looked around Ed's room. It was rather nice actually. Ed collapsed on the bed and smirked.

"So, Harry. How's your year going?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty good. What about you?"

"Boring as hell. Think I might ask the old man for permission to climb the castle or go exploring in the forest or something."

Hermione scolded, "Ed, you KNOW the forest is off limits! And why would you want to climb the castle?"

Ed shrugged. "Too damn bored to not want to."

Ron gaped at Ed. "We're at HOGWARTS, the most magically active place in the ENTIRE wizarding world and you're BORED?!"

Ed yawned. "Yeah." He turned to Harry. "So, Harry. I heard the Toad gave you detention. What's she been having you do?"

"Just lines." Harry lied.

"No Harry! You should tell Ed the truth!" Hermione interrupted, quickly turning to Ed. "That awful woman has him writing in his own blood!" A chilling silence filled the room. Ed's eyes darkened with rage and his face looked positively terrifying. He bolted upright.

"That bitch! I'm going to KILL her!" Ed cracked his knuckles and glared at the door.

Hermione stammered. "W-wait Ed! Violence is not the answer."

Ed glared back and growled, "You're right Hermione. It's the question. The answer is YES." Ed slammed open the portrait/door (OW! –Al) and stomped down the hall towards Umbridge's classroom. Hermione looked scared while Harry watched with a gleeful expression. He dashed after Ed (closely followed by Ron) determined to see this spectacle.

Ed stormed into Umbridge's classroom. A bunch of second years looked up and cowered in fear when they saw Ed's expression.

"Get the hell out." There was a hurried rustling of paper and clothes as everyone immediately vacated the room. Umbridge was staring at Ed, her toad-like face livid.

"Mr. Elric? Is there a reason you disrupted my class in such a rude way?"

Ed snorted. "No. I just did it cause I think its fun." All of a sudden Umbridge felt herself slammed into the wall. Ed hissed in her face. "I recently learned about your method of punishment." His expression became even scarier than before. "And if I EVER hear about you torturing a student again, I _VILL_ make sure you can't do it anymore. Is that clear?" Ed dropped Umbridge and strolled out of the room, whistling. Harry and Ron gaped at him and exchanged shocked glances.

~~~TIME SKIP WHERE I EAT GUMMY WORMS~~~

Umbridge was officially becoming hated at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the only one she really feared was Ed. After her promotion to High Inquisitor the students were behaving a bit better, but she still was not completely respected.

Meanwhile, in the pub the Hog's Head, a certain group of students were planning something. Ed had accepted their invitation (Anything to undermine the Toad! –Ed) and was sitting there sipping a butterbeer as he listened to the little introductory speech. He had to admit, it was a good idea. With that bitch teaching they couldn't learn anything. And gate knows how dangerous the world really is. Hermione had just finished explaining how Harry was going to teach and asked for suggestions of any kind. 'Aw to hell with it' Ed thought as he raised his hand. Hermione looked around and started in surprise when she saw Ed's raised hand.

"Umm… Edward?"

Ed smirked. "I could teach you martial arts." A few people looked confused while that complete prat Zacharias Smith complained,

"Why would we want to learn a Muggle skill like that, we're wizards, why would we need to fight like medieval thugs?" Ed glared a him.

"Tell me, you prat, what the hell do you do if you lose your wand or break it in a battle?" Smith looked insulted and confused at the same time, which caused Ed's smirk to have a bit of smarminess added to it. "Exactly. You sit on your ass, completely inert until all's done or you die." Ed rolled his eyes. "If you know martial arts, you can beat the shit out of people and not die." Ed grinned. "Now, which option is better?"

Harry looked at Ed with interest.

"Ed, I didn't know you knew martial arts. Where'd you learn?"

Ed scratched the back of his head. "I kind of had a private teacher."

Harry's face fell. He hadn't thought that Ed was or had been rich. "Oh, so you're rich or something?"

Ed snorted and then burst into laughter. "Rich! Hell no! It's just… hahaha! Oh god Harry, that is just too DAMN funny!"

Harry was very confused now. "But then, how did you learn? You had to pay for lessons right?"

Ed shrugged. "Old friend of the family. I asked her to teach me and she said she would." Ed shuddered. "Why I asked HER though…. Damn, wish I picked someone else." He shuddered again. Nobody wanted to press the matter, so they shut up.

**Ughh, its short I know! I feel like I've been doing a lot of filler chapters lately and I'm not sure I like this. But I just can't wait to get to the good stuff! If you want more detail on something, tell me in the reviews! Cupcake recipe:**

**½ cup of white sugar**

**½ cup brown sugar**

**¾ cup + 2 tbsp flour**

**¼ cup + 2 tbsp cocoa powder**

**¾ tsp baking soda**

**¾ tsp baking powder**

**¼ tsp salt**

**1 egg**

**½ cup milk**

**¼ cup canola oil**

**1 tsp vanilla**

**½ cup boiling water**

**Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Line a muffin tray with cupcake liners.**

**Sift together the dry ingredients in a large bowl.**

**Add the egg, milk, oil, and vanilla then beat together with a mixer until combined.**

**Add boiling water and mix until combined. If it's watery, don't worry, it's supposed to be that way! Use something with a spout to pour the mixture into each cupcake liner. Bake for 21 minutes and let cool completely before frosting.**

**It makes very yummy cupcakes! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the cupcakes you make! Please leave me a review, a question, or some constructive criticism!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello again all the people who are nice enough to read this story! Did you enjoy your cupcakes? If you did, then yay! I will try to occasionally post recipes that I like occasionally. So yeah, a few questions to answer and then we'll get back to the story!**

**Issue #1**

**I am trying to do daily updates, but I've been screwing my update schedule up recently. Sorry!**

**Issue #2**

**I don't know if it's possible to use sunflower oil instead of canola. I suppose it would work, but I don't see why it would make a difference.**

**Issue #3**

**The reason I made the picture of Al as a suit of armor was because it kind of serves as a reminder to Ed that he has to get home to his brother. It's kind of a symbolism thing.**

**Issue #4**

**This story is going to be VERY long (hopefully). It will go through the rest of the books and then will possibly have a sequel. Excitingness!**

**Issue #5**

**Yes, I know Ed grew in the FMA series. But Ed without height issues makes the story a lot less fun! He probably will grow at some point though (maybe).**

**Issue #6**

**I'm sorry if I'm messing the German accent up. I'm not very good at portraying this sort of thing.**

**Okay, now that that is settled we will resume story telling!**

Chapter 14: Dumbledore's Army

Ed was grumpy. He was bored as hell and couldn't find the damn headmaster to ask about climbing things or the forest. AND he was being chased around the school by girls. He sighed. 'Den HAD to run off just when the girls start chasing me huh.' Ed chuckled humorously. He spotted Teacher-lady walking down the hall and ran up to her.

"Hey Tea- I mean, Professor McGonagall! Do you have any idea where the old man is?"

McGonagall looked at him strangely. "I assume you mean Professor Dumbledore?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, that's that one. Fumblemore or whatever his name is."

McGonagall glared at him. "Well, I would appreciate if you did not make fun of our headmaster. I will show you to his office." She turned on her heel and briskly strode away. Ed rushed to catch up with her, grumbling all the way. They stopped at a stone gargoyle and Teacher-lady said,

"Acid pop!" The gargoyle scooted aside and the wall moved to reveal a spiral staircase. Ed and McGonagall stepped onto it and Ed jumped as it started to move. 'Ok Ed, calm down. It's just a staircase that moves. Totally normal…' The staircase stopped at a door which Teacher-lady sharply knocked on. A voice said,

"Come on in." and the door creaked open on its own. Ed stepped into the office and looked around. There were lots of portraits of old people and a lot of weird silvery instruments. McGonagall spoke to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, Elric wishes to speak to you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Minerva. You may leave now." Teacher-lady left the room after shooting a stern glance at Ed. It would have frightened most students out of their skin but Ed had dealt with Hawkeye, so it was no big deal. The door closed and Dumbledore set his piercing gaze on Ed.

"So, Edward, what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

Ed sighed and collapsed on a chair. "I'm bored as hell. Frankly, I'm getting out of shape."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you want me to do about that?"

Ed got out of his chair and stood as if at attention. "Sir, permission to explore the grounds and possibly climb the castle sir!" Ed then realized what he was doing and slouched. "Damn." He muttered. "Damn military habits." He looked apologetically at Dumbledore. "Sorry old man. Old habits. So, I'm getting bored. Thought there would be a bit more excitement with a bodyguard job. I'm almost literally climbing the walls. And I want to be in top shape if something does happen."

Dumbledore was a bit shocked at Ed's very military-like display. 'Was Edward in the Muggle military?' He shook his head. 'No it couldn't be. Isn't the recruitment age 21? Oh well.' He looked Edward over. He was in much better shape than most of the students at the school. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You wish to climb the castle walls? And go exploring in the forest? What if there was an accident and you died? I would have to find Harry a new bodyguard and I am starting to believe you're irreplaceable."

Ed smirked. "I don't make mistakes old man." He sighed. "I was going to do those things anyway. Thought it might be smart to ask you first though." He shrugged and the frowned. "Have you seen my dog around lately? He keeps running off." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No Edward, I must apologize for I have not seen your dog. However, you do have permission to climb the walls and go exploring. Please try not to die though. You are dismissed." Ed left the room, slamming the door behind him.

~~~TIME SKIP TO SOMETHING THAT I WILL COME UP WITH IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS~~~

Harry looked around. 'Where is Ed? I let him know that we were having an unofficial meeting…' Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do you see Ed here?"

Hermione looked at all the people clustered in the fourth floor hallway. "No, I don't see him." She frowned. "Are you absolutely sure you let him know about the meeting?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Where is he?" Suddenly, a couple of students near the window screamed. Harry dashed over to see Ed peering in the window, grinning. Harry quickly got over his shock and yanked the window open. Ed quickly swung inside.

"Hello Harry."

Harry gaped at him. "When you said you would climb the castle I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Ed laughed. "Well, I got permission from the old man." He stretched and winced. "Damn I'm out of shape! My teacher would kill me if she knew such a simple climb would exhaust me!" He turned to Harry curiously. "So, what's this about?"

"Um." Harry said stupidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and cut in. "I enchanted these fake galleons so we know when we're having a meeting." She held one out to Ed. He took it and tucked it in his pocket. He walked over to the window and turned and waved.

"Well, see you around Harry." Ed yanked the window open and jumped out.

**YEAH GO ED THE PARKOUR NINJA! Hahahaha! Oh god, I luuuv Ed! He is AWESOME! But enough about my Ed obsession! Thank you for all the reviews! I also got THREE reviews while writing this! And I will also try to cater to the needs of people with short attention spans and try to update more frequently! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review, ask me a question, or leave me some constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yay, new post! YIPEE! Okay, so I'm sorry about the plot being kind of slow right now. I wish I could just skip straight to the exciting stuff but then there would be a lot less explained so I have to do filler chapters. Sigh…. Well, still hope you like. ONWARD!**

Chapter 15: Ummm… IDK

Dumbledore's Army was quite successful. In fact, they were just now in the meeting before Christmas break. Harry looked around the room.

"Okay guys, today is just review. After Christmas break-"

"Is martial arts training!" Ed cut him off, grinning evilly. Harry glared at Ed. He REALLY took his exercise seriously. Once, they had come to the Hall for breakfast and Ed was climbing the walls like he was going rock climbing. And THEN he freaked everyone out by jumping off the wall. He'd managed to shatter a good section of the floor. Also, the DA had come to the Room of Requirement once to find Ed in there beating up magical mannequins.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_Harry paced back in forth in front of the wall, thinking 'We need a place to train.' The door had appeared and he had opened it, only to dodge a flying mannequin head. Unfortunately, it hit Ron in the face, breaking his nose. Harry stared in shock at the mannequin collapsing to floor. The Room was a mess! There were shattered mannequins everywhere!_

_Suddenly, a happy voice shouted out, "Hey Harry! This place is GREAT! I had no idea it could create magical mannequins that could actually fight!" Harry stumbled backwards as Ed popped up right in front of him. Ed looked down at Ron (who was sitting on the floor) and frowned. "Jeez Ron." He muttered. "Dodge next time." Ed crouched down and with a simple wave of his wand, the blood flow from Ron's nose stopped and it straightened. Ed helped Ron up and waved his wand again, clearing away the blood. He looked Ron over and nodded. He strolled off and turned to wave at Harry. "Oh yeah Harry. Room's yours now. Have fun!"_

_Harry stared off after Ed, dumbfounded. He looked back in the room, stunned by the amount of doll 'corpses' inside._

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Harry sighed. Ed may be a little bit crazy and a LOT extravagant, but he was a good fighter. He was a very skilled wizard as well. There were a lot of kids who were jealous of Ed, and though he didn't know it, Ed had a very extensive fan club. Most of the girls at the school would swoon over Ed and some wanted to sneak him a love potion.

Harry closed his eyes. "Sure Ed. Martial arts after Christmas and Patronus Charms too!" Ed nodded at Harry and said,

"Al's probably got another cat. I should be going. Bye all!" He quickly dashed out the door before anyone could return his goodbye.

Harry sighed again as he walked down the hall. Ed was mysteriously attached to that picture. He treated it like a real person that he knew. But Harry knew that all Al really was was a suit of armor with no one inside. There was no real person like that… right? Harry wandered to the Gryffindor common room and walked up to his dormitory. He saw Ron and Neville already in bed and it made him realize how late it was. He laid down and tried to sleep, but it wasn't working. He got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Might as well do something…. He exited the common room, ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints. Sweeping the cloak over himself, he began to walk down the hallway. He had been going for about ten minutes when he heard a clanking coming down the hall. He stopped and looked around, not seeing anything. All of a sudden he saw a suit of armor dashing through pictures. Al had become known for chasing cats through the portraits but Harry could see no cat.

"Al?..." Harry whispered.

Al stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" He asked, his young voice startling Harry like it always did. Harry pulled off the cloak and whispered to Al,

"It's me, Harry!"

If a suit of armor could looked relieved, Al did. "Oh Harry! You have to help me!"

Harry froze. Al was… scared? Since when did Al need help?

"Please Harry! Nii-san is having a nightmare and I can't get in there to wake him up!" Harry frowned.

"Al, you're getting all worried over a NIGHTMARE?"

Al groaned. "Just please help! Once you get there you'll understand!"

Harry hesitated, but in the end relented. "All right Al. Show me the way!"

Al nodded and Harry pulled his cloak back on. Al ran through the pictures, clanking and walking people up. They finally reached Al's portrait and Al paused. "Harry… you might want to plug your ears." Harry looked at all questioningly. "Nii-san… well… Nii-san tends to scream really loud." Harry's eyes widened in shock. Ed was… screaming? It seemed impossible!

Harry took a deep steadying breath and covered his ears. "Alphonse." He said quietly. The portrait opened but no screams came out Harry stepped through the portrait hole. He hissed when a loud shriek hit his ears. He dashed over to the bed where Ed was writhing beneath the sheets.

"ALPHONSE! AL I'M SORRY! AL!" Harry winced and covered his ears but quickly removed his hands to try and wake Ed up. He grabbed him but doubled over in pain as Ed kicked him in the stomach with a flailing leg. He coughed and reached out again, gently grasping Ed's arm.

"Ed… it's… okay…." He choked out, a bit winded. Ed seemed to calm down a little bit. Harry gently shook him. "C'mon Ed. Wake up." Ed moaned and opened his eyes. He saw Harry standing there and winced.

He croaked, "Sorry you had to see me like that Harry." Ed noticed Harry had his arm clasped around his stomach. He groaned again. "God, Harry. Sorry." Ed hauled himself out of bed and Harry's eyes widened as he saw how Ed was dressed. He was in his tank top and boxers, and for the first time ever, Harry saw his automail leg.

"Ed…" he said quietly. "Your leg…"

Ed glanced down. "Oh huh. Guess you didn't know didya?"

Harry shook his head. "Ed? Why were you apologizing to Al?"

Ed's eyes tightened and he looked away.

Harry sighed. "Ed? What does nii-san mean?"

Ed looked at him with pain clearly showing on his face. "It means 'brother'."

**Ughh… I am SOOO sorry this took so long to get out! And that it's such a lame chapter! **

**REASONS WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE**

***I'm just too damn lazy.**

***I had extreme writer's block.**

***When I wasn't lazy or having writer's block, I had a computer hog brother.**

**I'm sorry! Don't kill me please! Hopefully next chapter will come out sooner. Am I skipping over important stuff? Is there something you want in more detail? Well, leave me a review, a question, or some constructive criticism! Hope you liked!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I really wish I could have updated sooner, but this is the first time I've had a chance! Ok, so I REALLY want to do a big time skip thingy, but I need to go through things in more detail. So, here you go. ONWARD!**

Previously…

"_Ed, why are you apologizing to Al?"_

_Ed's eyes tightened and he looked away._

_Harry sighed. "Ed? What does nii-san mean?"_

_Ed looked at him with pain clearly showing on his face. "It means 'brother'."_

Chapter 16: The Sadness in Hiding

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Does that mean… Al is your… brother?"

Ed looked down and nodded, slowly and deliberately.

Harry's confusion increased. "But the painting of Al… its armor. What… how could that be your brother?"

Ed sighed, his hair, no longer in a braid, falling forward and blanketing his face. "I made a mistake Harry. I screwed up real bad. And my little brother paid for it. Of course, I paid too." Ed smiled grimly and flexed his metal hand. Harry gasped in recognition.

Ed fixed Harry with his golden eyes, the molten fire dimmed a bit. "I did something forbidden and now I have to help fix my mistake." Ed turned away, his hair falling forward, masking his expression.

Harry cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "Um, well if you want to talk ab—"

"No." Ed cut him off. "Maybe someday, but for now, I'm sorry Harry, but no."

Harry nodded. "Yeah sure Ed. Just don't forget, you have friends. We can help bear the burden too."

"My burden is too much to bear Harry. But thanks for the offer." Ed sighed and looked back at Harry, a little more light in his eyes. "It's late Harry. You should get to bed."

Harry nodded. "If you're sure…"

"You might want to get that bruise checked out too. Sorry about that."

Harry chuckled. "It's fine Ed. It's not like I have internal bleeding or something."

Ed looked at him, completely serious. "It's a possibility though. Seriously, I know how hard I kick."

Harry laughed a bit nervously. "Okay Ed, I'll get it checked out." He left through the portrait door, and said to Al, "Al, don't hesitate to come get me again if Ed has another nightmare, okay?" The portrait door shut and all was silent.

~~~MY MOM MADE COOKIES~~~

Ed tried to sleep again, but a giant bird on fire stopped that attempt. I gave him a letter and disappeared. Ed quickly opened the letter, looking it over.

_Edward,_

_Please come to my office immediately. There's been some trouble and I think you would like to be involved. Hurry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ed madly rushed around, dressing quickly. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and dashed out the door to Dumbledore's office. He reached the gargoyle but realized he didn't know the password. Fortunately, it was not a problem because the statue leapt aside the moment Ed made his presence known. He sprinted up into the office and kicked open the door, causing the people inside to shout in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Dumbledore looked up from a blackened kettle he was waving his wand over. "Ah, Edward, I see you got my message. Grab onto this Portkey please, we're going to Grimmauld Place."

Ed stared, open-mouthed, but quickly shook his head to clear it. He strode forward and grasped the kettle with everyone else. Dumbledore counted down and something yanking on his navel, pulling him into a spinning world.

~~~I LIKE POMEGRANITE ICE TEA ~~~

Everyone was worried about Mr. Weasley. Ed had been filled in on the entire situation and was silently mulling it over while drinking butterbeer. Suddenly the phoenix appeared, dropping off a note. George quickly read it aloud.

"_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."_

"Still alive…" Fred said. "That makes it sound as if…"

Ed stood and dusted off his pants. "Well, I'm going up to bed. Anyone care to join?"

This simple statement set Ron off like a firework. "YOU BASTARD! MY FATHER IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

Edward looked at Ron, his eyes cold. "I never said I didn't care. I just haven't had much sleep is all."

Ron fumed. "WELL EVERY SINGLE PERSON HERE IS EXHAUSTED AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T BLOODY WELL GIVE A DAMN!"

Ed stayed calm, turning away from Ron to go up the stairs. "You wouldn't understand. Anyways, shouldn't you be happy?"

Ron stopped in shock, but George roared, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, HAPPY? OUR FATHER COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!"

Ed whirled on his heel, his calm but angered voice icy. "What the HELL do I know? I know a lot more than you do. As for why you should be happy, you know he's alive now right? And with your magic," Ed spat out the word, "he should stay that way."

Now Ginny was angry. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she broke down in sobs.

Everyone glared accusingly at Edward. His icy glare pierced them all through. "I don't know ANYTHING? That's a bit much. At least you have hope that he'll stay alive!" Ed shouted. Everyone was shocked. What did he mean?

Fred finally broke in. "What the hell do you know about this anyway?"

Ed fixed him in his cold gaze. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I've been in the same situation myself. You don't lose a limb without coming close to dying."

Ginny stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Being in the situation yourself doesn't mean you understand what we're going through!"

Ed stared at the floor, his bangs blocking his expression from view. "I never said that, did I?" He looked up at them all, his golden eyes burning with sadness. "When I was eight years old, my mother collapsed. The doctor diagnosed her with an incurable disease. There was no hope for her, none at all." His accusing eyes burned their way into everyone's souls. "I watched my mother die."

Ed turned and walked up the stairs, with everyone staring at his back in shock.

**And some of Ed's past comes out! So, now the reason for the late update!**

***Once again, I was lazy. But not in the way you think! I'm recovering from a cold and I was too tired to have a giant shouting match with my computer hog of a brother.**

***Whenever I was free to use the computer, I had writer's block. Whenever I had a brilliant idea, it was too late to go on or my brother was being a douche. **

**So there you go! Why this is late! I have minimum days all week so I luckily get home before my brother, so that means I can use the computer! YAY! Okay, bye now! Please review, ask a question, or leave some constructive criticism! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY! I keep trying to update sooner and it doesn't work! Anyways, here you go! No time skip way ahead this time! ONWARD!**

Chapter 17: Christmas Chaos

Everyone was very relieved when they learned that Mr. Weasley was fine. The Weasley children had apologized to Ed a bit uncomfortably, but he seemed to be over it by now. When they all went to Saint Mungo's to visit him, Ed stayed behind because he said it was their family matters and he didn't want to interfere. But when Christmas came around, it was a happy occasion for all.

~~~OOO COOKIES OMNOMNOM~~~

Harry blinked awake to find the sun shining in his eyes. He got up and looked out the window, smiling at the sight of the snow. He turned back to the room and looked around. Ron was snoring rather loudly and the two owls (Goldie & Hedwig) were sleeping peacefully on top of the wardrobe. Ed was asleep in the next bed over, snoring lightly and mumbling a bit too. Harry glanced back at Ron with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He grabbed the pillow from his bed and wacked it down on Ron's head. Ron rolled over and mumbled something incoherently. Harry wacked him in the stomach with the pillow. Ron blinked sleepily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh hey Arry. Good morning." He yawned and tried to get up, succeeding in falling out of bed. He groaned and stood, rubbing his now aching tail bone. "Ed up yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Ron grinned evilly, grabbing a pillow. "Looks like we'll have to wake him up then, won't we?"

Ron crept toward Ed, slowly raising the pillow. What happened next went almost too quickly to follow.

The pillow thumped onto Edward's chest and his eyes snapped open. His fist shot out, causing Ron to shout "Ow!" and fall on his butt again, this time holding his nose. Ed did a cool acrobatic flip and ended up with his back to the corner, hands up in a fighting stance. Ron sat on the floor, cursing and trying to stopper his now bleeding nose.

Ed's eyes focused and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He looked down at Ron. "What happened to you?"

Ron glared at him. "You punched me in the face!"

Ed rolled his eyes and knelt down, grabbing his wand from under his pillow. "Jeez Ron, that's why you BLOCK. Moron." Ed waved his wand, healing Ron and cleaning the blood. He stood and strolled out of the room, leaving his wand on the nightstand. "I'm gonna go take a bath. See ya!"

Ron stared after him in fury while Harry stifled his chuckles.

~~~TIME SKIP YAY MORE COOKIES 3~~~

All the teens (except Ed) were gathered in Harry and Ron's room. Fred and George were cracking jokes and talking in unison, Ron was babbling about the Chudley Cannons to Harry, and Hermione and Ginny were discussing the pros and cons of cats. When Ed walked in the room everyone froze. This may have been because his hair was dripping wet, or the fact that his uneven footsteps hadn't warned them of his arrival, but it most likely was because he was only wearing his tight-fitting leather pants and combat boots with a towel strung around his neck. Now Hermione and Ginny were staring with their mouths open, Ron's eye was twitching, Fred and George were trying to figure out a way to incorporate his automail into one of their pranks, and Harry was in awe of all his scars.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you all staring at?"

Nobody answered him, so he just rolled his eyes and went to grab his tank top, unwittingly giving them all a view of his back as well. Shocked gasps rang through the room and he whirled. "WHAT?"

"U-um." Hermione stuttered. "It's just that… well… you have so many scars we didn't know about!"

Ed rolled his eyes again. "Uh huh. Great. Damn wizards, your all so squeamish." He turned around again, tank top in hand, rummaging for his wand. He found it and quickly dried his hair without saying a word. He turned again when Harry cleared his throat.

~~~YAY HARRY'S TURN~~~

Harry stared at Ed's back. He honestly hadn't know his friend was THIS muscular. What shocked him even more was that he had AN IDENTICAL SCAR ON HIS BACK TO THE ONE ON HIS CHEST. Which meant… something had impaled him right through the chest. He cleared his throat. Ed turned again, hair dry as he pulled on the tank top, metal arm glistening, beautiful in a scary way. Harry stared awkwardly at the floor.

Ginny was the first to get over it. "Okay, let's open presents!"

Ed stared at her in confusion, but just shrugged it off. They all started on their own piles.

_Harry_

_Ron: a huge box of Every Flavor Beans (Yum. –Harry; Ew, milk! –Ed)_

_Hermione: a homework planner (Thanks Hermione. –Harry; That's so stupid! –Ed)_

_Sirius & Lupin: DADA books (Oh my gosh books! –Hermione)_

_Tonks: Mini Firebolt (Can't beat the real thing. –Ron)_

_Hagrid: wallet with fangs (That's hilarious! It bites you hands! –Ed)_

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley: a Christmas jumper and mince pies (What the hell is 'mince'? –Ed)_

_Dobby: an ugly painting of Harry (Yeah Harry, you TOTALLY look like a hippopotamus. –Ed)_

_Ed: a pen (A pen? Really? –Harry; Well, you use bird feathers all the time. Admit it, you NEED one. –Ed)_

_Dursleys: a sock (Nice family. –Ed)_

_Ron_

_Harry: broom compass (Awesome! Beats Hermione's! –Ron; RON! –Hermione)_

_Hermione: a homework planner (Seriously? –Ed)_

_Mum & Dad: a jumper and Chocolate Frogs (CANDY! –Ed)_

_Fred & George: new dress robes (What the HELL is that? –Ed)_

_Ginny: a cat book (… -Ed, Ron, and Harry)_

_Lavender: a really mushy necklace (HAHAHA! Oh man, you are SO not living this down! –Ed)_

_Ed: a pen (Grooaann –Ron)_

_Hermione_

_Harry: books (Yeah she needs more of THOSE. –Ed)_

_Ron: a new quill (WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND FEATHERS? –Ed)_

_Fred & George: a pin that says 'nag nag nag nag nag' (HAHAHA –Ed)_

_Ed: a pen (Sigh… -Hermione)_

_Fred & George (just multiply everything by two)  
_

_Harry: Bertie Bott'__s Every Flavor Beans (Those things are evil! -Ed)_

_Ron: a book called 'How To Treat Your Younger Brother' (Great! Now we know exactly what NOT to do!- Fred)_

_Hermione: a homework planner (Is this the only thing you bought!? -Ed)_

_Ginny: chocolates (Yum -Fred/George)_

_Mum & Dad: Sugar Quills and sweaters with F and G on them (She STILL thinks we don't know our own names?! -Forge/Gred)_

_Ed: a pen (Well, at least you're predictable. -George; Stupid magic looneys, always writing with feathers, what do you expect!? -Ed)_

_Ginny_

_Harry: a broom polishing kit (Feathers and brooms, you people are morons. -Ed)_

_Ron: a stuffed cat (OMG OMG its SOOO cute! -Ginny; You remind me of Al... and that's not necessarily a good thing. -Ed)_

_Hermione: a homework planner (Where the hell are you getting all these?! -Ed)_

_Fred/George: a book called 'How to Remove Toilet Seats' (And this is relative... why? -Ed; Inside joke mate. -Fred/George)_

_Mum & Dad: a diary (Yeah, cause the last time you had one of those it went SOO well. -Ron; ? -Ed)_

_Ed: a pen (...Of course. -Ginny; Hey, just cause you like naked birds doesn't mean I do! -Ed)_

_Ed_

_Harry: a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum (YES! –Ed)_

_Ron: a book on Quidditch (…Oh great. –Ed)_

_Hermione: a homework planner (Yay! Kindling! –Ed)_

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley: a red sweater with Flamel's cross and a box of fudge (o_o OMG FUDGE! –Ed)_

_Ginny: owl treats (Why didn't you just give them to Goldie?! –Ed)_

_Fred & George: a tool kit (For your arm. –Fred/George; Thanks! –Ed)_

_Ed: a pen (You got yourself a present? –Hermione; Of course! I can't write with feathers anymore! –Ed)_

All in all, it was an exciting Christmas.

**Ok, done! I got this idea from another story. I liked it, so I added it into mine! Okay, hope you liked blah blah blah, please review, ask a question, or leave constructive criticism! Thanks! Ok, let's say, 15 reviews and I'll put on my chocolate cookie recipe! Kay bye! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ughh, I'm SOOO sorry! I don't mean to take so long to update! My mother has officially diagnosed me with PIC. Which means Poor Impulse Control. I go on here to write another chapter and then end up reading stories for 4 hours. It sucks and then I feel really guilty! Of course I get writer's block too. But my writer's block is weird. I have too many other ideas in my head so I can't focus on this one! Okay, done complaining. Thanks to all who reviewed and the cookie recipe will be at the bottom! ONWARD!**

Chapter 18: Getting Some Answers Out of Ed

All the presents were opened and laughs were had about Ed's obsession with pens. They had all had an enjoyable breakfast downstairs of pancakes and eggs, and then Ed had vanished to Grimmauld Place's library. Meanwhile, a certain trio were having a conversation in the bathroom of all places.

"So, Hermione, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead. "This is just too weird. Ed shows up out of nowhere, has very extreme fears, turns out to be a wizard no one knew about, is an extraordinarily good at magic with NO training, is good in combat, has a metal arm, and has a scar that signifies a wound that is impossible to survive. You can't tell me you're not a little bit suspicious too!"

Ron sighed, playing with the taps on the sink. "I don't know 'Mione. Maybe you're just jealous."

Hermione whipped around and stared at him. "Huh?"

Ron yanked too hard on one of the taps and sprayed himself with water. "Bloody hell. Well, he is smarter than you. He was able to do silent magic right off the start and you still haven't got it."

Hermione was beginning to turn red with anger so Harry decided a subject change was in order. "But how do you know that he shouldn't have survived that wound?"

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I looked it up. He has identical scars on his front and back, signifying that something large was stabbed through his chest. I checked in an anatomy book and…" Hermione gulped. "The scars are directly over his heart."

Harry sucked in a shocked breath. "But… you mean… he… his heart?... How?"

Hermione played with a few strands of her hair. "I have absolutely no idea. Plus his metal arm is very technologically advanced. Muggles don't have anything close to that yet."

Harry groaned. "He has a metal leg too."

Hermione stared at him. "His leg too? Wow…" She started muttering, apparently doing calculations in her head for some weird reason.

Ron was looking at Harry, his eyebrows lowered in a frown. "And how do you know this exactly?" Hermione turned and looked quizzically at him as well.

Harry shifted awkwardly. "Um, well, I kind of went wandering at night…" He noticed Hermione's disapproving glare. "Well, long story short, I helped Al wake him up from a nightmare and he was in a tank top and boxers."

Ron snorted in amusement. "Mister 'I Kill Magically Dummies' had a nightmare?"

Harry looked down at the black marble floor of the bathroom. "I wouldn't really describe it as that. It was more like… a night terror. Like he was reliving a terrible part of his life." He looked up at Ron and Hermione. "You know when I get those dreams where I wake up screaming?" They nodded in ascent. Harry let his eyes fall to the floor again. "Multiply that by ten."

Ron stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open. "Bloody hell…"

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked, smacking his arm. She looked at them, determination gleaming in her eyes. "I say we go talk to Edward. We need to know this stuff!" She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the bathroom with Harry close behind.

~~~I WILL NOT DO MY MATH HOMEWORK~~~

Ed was in the library looking through the large tomes when he (ACCIDENTALLY!) screwed up his arm. He walking around looking for a book on magical energies to help him figure out what the hell happened to equivalent exchange when something caused the LARGEST book on the shelf to fall and hit him in the RIGHT shoulder. He fell on his butt, of course, and muttered a bunch of curse words.

"Stupid damn book, falling on me like that. What the hell!" He tried to raise himself off the floor but his right arm wouldn't move. He stared at it in horror. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT! This CANNOT be happening! Just one damn book is all it takes to screw my day over!" He stood up using his one working arm and kicked the bookshelf with his automail leg. He soon realized his mistake when he was buried in a pile of books. And OF COURSE Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in RIGHT THEN.

Harry stared. Then he started laughing. He couldn't help himself. Of course, he stopped when Ed shot him a death glare.

Ed moaned. He felt completely humiliated. He looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "Help, please."

Harry barely held back chuckles, but still went and, with Ron's help, yanked Ed out from underneath the mountain of books. "What happened?"

Ed stood and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, a book fell on me so I got pissed and kicked the bookshelf." He shrugged. "It didn't turn out to well."

"I'll say." Hermione muttered, glaring at the mountain of books on the ground.

"Oh, right!" Ed exclaimed, grabbing his wand and quickly returning all the books to their previously shelved places. He turned to the trio. "So, while you guys are here, could you help me with something?"

Ron looked at him in confusion. "Help you with what, mate?"

Ed scratched his head again. "Well, you see…" He glanced at his right arm, which made Harry realize he hadn't moved it since they'd arrived. He shrugged apologetically. "I kinda broke my arm."

~~~STILL NOT DOING MY MATH MUHAHAHA~~~

A deal had been struck among the four. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would help him fix his arm, but in return he had to answer some questions. Ed had agreed, saying that it was 'equivalent exchange' or something like that. Now they were all sitting at the table in the library while Ed worked on his disconnected arm.

Harry was confused on how Ed's arm worked. Disconnecting it had been… disturbing, to say the least, and seeing his friend without an arm was kind of a shocker.

Ed was poking around inside the arm. He sighed in relief. "Good, an easy fix." He pulled out a screw driver and began to work on the arm. He glanced at the trio of wizards. "Well, you helped me, so now ask your questions."

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

Ed seemed to contemplate for a moment. "Erm… nineteen."

They looked at him in shock. He glared back. "What?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "Nothing. So, if you don't mind me asking, when's your birthday?"

Ed scratched his chin as he reached for a wrench, staring at it almost wistfully before turning back to his arm. "Sometime in Febuary… I think."

Harry gaped at him. "Your birthday passed and you didn't tell us?"

Ed shrugged. "It's not like it matters."

They stared at him in shock again. He sighed. "Are you going to keep doing that, or are you going to ask more questions?"

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. "We still have more questions. Where did you grow up?"

"A small town called Resembool. But then I moved to Germany for a couple of years."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother's dead and my dad's a good-for-nothing bastard."

That stopped them short. "Why is your dad a good-for-nothing bastard?" Ron asked cautiously.

Ed snorted, poking at some wires with a screw driver. "He ditched my mum and my brother and I when I was little." His face became dark with anger. "Then she died and the damn bastard didn't even show up for her funeral." He grabbed some pliers and viciously attacked a bent piece of metal.

"How'd you lose your arm?"

Ed didn't even pause. "Saving my brother."

Then Hermione asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "How did you get that scar over your heart?"

Ed paused, staring at the inside of his arm. "My half-brother decided it would be fun to stick his arm through my chest." He looked at them and held up his arm, now sealed up and fixed. "Who wants to help re-attach it?"

**Tee hee! Does this count as a cliff hanger? I don't really know…. Anyways, here's you cookie recipe!**

**Chocolate Chip Cookies:**

**2 ¼ cups of flour**

**1 tsp. of baking soda**

**1 tsp. salt**

**1 cup (2 sticks) butter**

**¾ cup granulated sugar**

**¾ cup packed brown sugar**

**1 tsp. vanilla extract**

**2 eggs**

**2 cups (12 oz.) chocolate chips**

**Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.**

**Combine flour, baking soda, and salt in a bowl. Beat everything else except the chocolate chips and eggs in a large bowl until creamy. Beat in the eggs one at a time then slowly add the flour mixture. Mix in chocolate chips and spoon onto cookie sheets. (You can also put it into a brownie pan to make crownies. Yum!) **

**Bake for 10 minutes. Cool and then eat.**

**Okay, there you go! I hope you didn't get too bored with this chapter taking so long. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual but I don't know if I succeeded or not. Did I? I hope so. A few people suggested I add more detail, so I tried to this time. I was kind of rushing through because I want to get to the action. But if you like it with more detail I will continue to write it this way! Anyways, I AM NOT LOSING INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. I may get writer's block every once and awhile, but I will (hopefully) NEVER drop this story. I do take suggestions though! Some of your suggestions are actually helping to get the plot on this story moving along, so that's great! Anyways, I was supposed to do my homework, like, an hour ago, so bye! Oh, right!**

**NOTICE: To those of you reading my other story: I AM NOT DROPPING THAT STORY. I just find this one a bit more entertaining to do.**

**Okay, sorry for the long author's note. Please review, ask a question, or leave me some constructive criticism. Thanks! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**

**P.S. Okay, this is a little extra thing cuz I forgot to add it. I added some more gifts to the previous chapter! I was in a bit of a hurry, but now the twins and Ginny get pens! YAY!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello my wonderful peeps! Yes, this update took a while. I'm sorry! I got really distracted and… stuff. This chapter took SOOO long to write because I was working through my writer's block. It's terrible when you end up getting writer's block on the ONE STORY THAT ACTUALLY MATTERS TO PEOPLE. Ugh, come on, ideas; just randomly appear in my head! I like writing this story and I like getting reviews, but my writer's block makes it so… unfun to write! HA! I just made up a word! Okay, so I'm going to go work on another story now so the chapter you will read will be written in… well, idk.(Go to . It says Roy/Ed is the perfect couple! *dies from laughter*) Have fun though! ONWARD!**

**Okay, so issues to address before moving ONWARD! (Oh my god, my cat is staring at my arm, omigod I think he's gonna eat me!) So, just a few things brought up in the reviews that I would like to address.**

** reviewer (idk your name?) & Sheena Kushiashi**

**Thank you. I read another story that said Ed's birthday was in September. So… I'll probably change it. Thanks!**

** Alaska F. Braginski**

**A werewolf is an interesting suggestion. I will consider it!**

** diff-r-ent-1**

**I will consider that. It is a very interesting idea and it makes a LOT of sense to me. I don't know if it will work for this story but I will try! **** And yes, there are some plot holes. If I ever go back and edit this story then I will probably fix that. Until then, PEACE!**

** Jostanos**

**OH NOES! I don't edit this but I try! Thanks for letting me know. I think they all just think Ed's crazy. Whatever!**

** Guest (don't know your name… don't kill me!)**

**I've kind of made it so it seems that Ed is slowly starting to trust them. He starts out with little things like he has a brother and stuff like that, and he didn't give out any specific details. I've never really liked those stories where Ed meets someone then tells them his whole life story. I'm going to have Ed hide a few things and they won't learn some of the REAL stuff until much later. Sorry to all you people who want that!**

** killroy225**

**Just wait and see buddy. Wait and see…**

**Okay! There was actually more reviews than this, but I only answered those which I could think of a good answer to. If I accidently hurt your feelings by saying something stupid and insensitive I'm sorry. Holy crap that's a long author's note. I'M SORRY! ONWARD!**

Chapter 19: Awesomeness

The trio stared at Ed. They blinked in unison. They looked at each other.

"NOT IT!" yelled Ron and Hermione (in unison of course).

Ed started laughing. "Okay, too funny!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Do I really have to?"

"Nope!" exclaimed Ed, grinning evilly. "I need all three of you to help!"

~~~OMIGOD HOMEWORK SUCKS (AND SO DO BROTHERS)~~~

Ron and Harry lined up Ed's arm while Hermione started questioning him.

"How does this work?"

"I don't know the specifics, but the port is drilled into the bone and the nerves are connected to it as well. When you connect the arm you connect the nerves. I don't know the mechanics but-"

"But doesn't that hurt."

"You'll see." was Ed's simple answer.

Harry was holding the arm in its socket while Ed instructed Ron on how to connect it.

"You pull the lever and the nerves connect. Easy peasy, just like that."

Ron mumbled nervously. "Are you sure? What if I do it wrong?"

What Ed said did not exactly reassure Ron. "It'll hurt like hell and then I'll kill you."

Ron gulped. "…Kay."

Harry began to count down. "Okay, 1… 2… 3…!"

Ron twisted the lever sharply and Ed clenched his teeth as pain washed through him. Without him meaning to, a hiss escaped his teeth.

Ron immediately started freaking out. "Merlin's pants, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Ed sighed with impatience, leaning back with a grimace. "Dude, it's fine. This is normal."

Harry stared at his friend in shock. "But that looked like it bloody hurt!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Course it did. Did you actually think you can mess with the nerves without it hurting?"

Hermione frowned at him. "But you said it would only hurt if it was connected wrong."

Ed groaned. "I said it would hurt like _hell _if it was connected wrong. I didn't mention the fact that it would hurt like hell anyways."

Harry stared at Ed with indignation. "Why wouldn't you tell us something like that? We thought something was seriously wrong!"

Ed tried to stand and failed. "Cause you would have chickened out! You magical morons are so used to your not-a-mark-on-him deaths that you freak out at the tiniest hint of domestic violence! Seriously! If I'd told you that you would have run away, and you have NO IDEA how much it SUCKS to have connect automail on your own!" Ed stood, managing it this time. "And how come every little thing turns into a freaking argument with you guys! Seriously!"

Harry and Ron looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry Ed." apologized Hermione. "Ed?"

"Oh shit." mumbled Ed as his real knee gave out and everything went black.

~~~BREAK (SORRY, NOTHING FUNNY)~~~

Ed was drifting in a black void. A voice floated in from a distance.

"Ed?"

"Winry?" he muttered.

"No, Ed. It's Hermione. Come on, wake up."

Ed blinked his eyes to see the worried faces of the trio around him.

"Ed, are you all right?"

"Yeah." He sat up and rubbed his head. "Shit, I should NOT have stood up so soon after reconnection. I normally wait fifteen minutes but I guess no leg made me a bit overconfident."

"I will NEVER lose a limb." vowed Ron.

Ed nodded to him as Harry helped him up. "Good choice." He stretched and ran through some arm exercises. "Any possibility of going to a library? With, like, chemistry books and stuff?"

The trio exchanged glances. "I think there's a Muggle library near here… but we'd have to get permission."

Ed's face brightened considerably. "Okay, let's go then!"

~~~TIMESKIP~~~

Ed was having a ball at the library. He was surrounded by textbooks and even Hermione was gaping. They had convinced the Order to let them go with many promises to stay safe on the trio's part and to keep them safe from Ed. They had now been at the library for FOUR HOURS and everyone except Ed and Hermione were getting tired.

"Mione!" whined Ron. "Can we go? PLEASSE?"

Hermione sent him a withering look but relented at his Bambi eyes. She sighed. "FINE. I'll have to go tell Ed though." She stood and walked over to him. "Ed!"

No response.

"ED!"

Nothing.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" (this time she punched him)

He jumped. "Who wants to kill me NOW?!"

Hermione stared at him, confused. "What?"

Ed scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… the psychos that try to kill me normally call me by my full name then start beating me up…" he trailed off awkwardly. "Yeah…"

Hermione blinked. "Well, um… Harry and Ron are getting impatient… and it's kinda late… so… we should go."

Ed nodded, stretching as he stood. "Kay. Let's go."

Hermione was surprised. She was expecting more of a fight. "Alright then." She turned and yelled (bad idea), "Ron, Harry, it's time to go!"

A huge chorus of 'shhh's almost drowned her out.

~~~DON'T YELL AT THE LIBRARY. BAD IDEA~~~

The foursome walked down the street. They were a few blocks from Grimmauld Place.

Hermione stared up at the sky. "Wow, I had no idea it was so late…"

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled. He peered into a dark alley. "I think there's a shortcut through here."

Ron peeked into the alley. "I dunno Harry… isn't that where… shady people hide out?"

Ed shrugged as he walked past them. "Guess we'll find out. Let's go!"

Ron and Hermione shared an uncertain glance as they rushed after Harry and Ed.

~~~OMG DARK ALLEYS FREAK ME OUT~~~

Harry looked around. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… _Ed was strolling ahead, whistling a merry tune. Harry started to chew his lip. This alley was really… SHADY looking. Right as he thought that, it started.

A man appeared out of the shadows with a knife raised, ready to attack Harry. Harry scrambled back, his hand scrabbling for his wand. Hermione let out a muffled shriek. Harry's hand froze. _No way!_ He couldn't believe he forgot! He left his wand at Grimmauld because he didn't think he'd need it! Okay, now he was officially freaking out.

Hermione was panicking. She grasped at her wand, her sweaty fingers slipping on it. She finally got it out, but her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do!

Ron was frozen. He had spells rushing through his mind, telling him what he should do. But he couldn't move. He tried to reach for his wand but it was like concrete was weighing down his limbs.

Ed, on the other hand, had done neither thing. He heard Hermione's shriek and instinctively spun. He saw a man with a knife attacking his friend and didn't even stop to think. He just attacked. It was over in a matter of seconds.

He jumped in and caught the knife on his flesh shoulder, not having time to use his automail. He heard Hermione gasp and Ron gag at the sight of the blood. He did not hesitate though. He brought his foot up and slammed it into the guy's stomach, sending him crashing into the wall. He was there in a second. He snatched the knife from the man, broke his nose, and then stabbed it through his shoulder. The man let out a muffled yowl of pain and fell to the ground. Ed grabbed his ankle and twisted it until it broke. He then knocked the guy out with a swift blow to head. He stood and brushed off his clothes.

~~~CHARACTER SWITCH TEEHEE~~~

Harry was in shock. He had thought he was going to die, and then Ed had been there. He had taken the guy down and even gotten injured for it. Harry stared at the man, a bit sickened. His ankle didn't look right, and Harry was pretty sure he'd heard bones crack. And the man had a KNIFE through his SHOULDER. Hermione seemed to be hyperventilating and he was sure he'd heard Ron throwing up. Suddenly, the air was filled with the noise of Apparition.

**YES! I love torturing you with cliff hangers. I know, I'm evil! TEE HEE! So, am I ok at writing action? Please tell me! Well, anyways, I think I like this chapter. NO idea how many words the actually chapter part is, but watevs! Okay, so leave me a review, a question, or some constructive criticism! Suggestions appreciated! And once again, I apologize for making you wait so long! THANKS! PEACE OUT!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Kay, I had some extra time so I wrote this! YAY! Hmm, I was going to tell you guys something…. Oh yeah! Guess what? I'm doing a science project on Phillipus Aureolus Paracelsus also known as… wait for it… Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim! Coincidence? I think not! (I actually chose him cuz I knew he had something to do with Hohenheim. Haha… but I'm not telling my math teacher that! TEEHEE!) Okay, there's my news, so ONWARD!**

Chapter 20: Suspicion and Saviors

Ed ignored the blood running down his arm as the Order members appeared. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were there. Tonks was gaping at Ed, looking back and forth between him and the unconscious man. Kingsley looked grim and Moody just looked pissed. Moody limped forward and poked the guy with his toe.

"He dead?" He asked gruffly.

Ed shook his head no. "I could have, but I didn't think they all needed to see the threstals." He jerked his head towards Ron and Hermione.

Moody nodded and Kingsley kept looking grim while Tonks still looked horrified. "Good job boy, you did well."

Ed stiffened and let out a small growl. "_Boy_? I'm a legal adult, dammit!"

Ron looked around nervously. "Don't shout! More of them might come!" At this Hermione shivered violently.

Ed turned to Harry. "You okay?"

Harry still looked shaken but he was doing the best of all three. "Yeah, I'm good. What about you?"

Ed shrugged. "Perfect."

Ed jumped when Kingsley's giant hand came down on his injured shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain.

Kingsley took his hand away and looked at the blood on it. "Edward, you are injured. We need to return to headquarters before you lose too much blood."

Ed grimaced. "I'm fine. I've had a hell of a lot worse than this and I've kept on fighting when I've had half my blood dumped out on the floor."

Hermione and Ron looked shaken at this little statement, and even Harry looked a little stunned.

"We still should go. Even if you're not badly wounded, we need to get back before we draw… unwanted attention." ground out Moody.

Ed nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Tonks grasped him and Harry's arms and Apparated them back to Grimmauld Place.

~~~I DID MY HOMEWORK IT SUCKED BUT YAY~~~

Harry sat in the arm chair, watching as Mrs. Weasley used healing spells on Ed's shoulder. He was still a bit overwhelmed by what had happened. Ed had seemed so… confident. Like he dealt with people like this all the time. Harry had been so helpless without his wand. His friends had been too shocked to do anything. But Ed had stepped in and saved them all, even getting hurt in the process. Harry felt guilty. If he hadn't left his wand the man would have been Stunned in a second and nothing would have happened. Well, maybe Harry would have gotten expelled, but it was still a more appealing idea than what had actually happened.

"There." Mrs. Weasley said, tying a quick bandage around Ed's shoulder. "I'm not as good as the nurse at the school, so you should have her check it when you return." She stood and gave Ed a quick hug. "I'll go make dinner." She left, the door clicking shut behind her.

Harry looked up from his hands entwined in his lap and into Ed's eyes. "Thanks Ed."

Ed frowned. "What for?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You saved our lives. And you got hurt for it. So… thanks."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're my friends! It was that hard and I didn't get hurt… that bad."

Harry chuckled darkly. "I guess." He chewed his lip uncertainly. "Hey Ed? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Ed shuddered violently, surprising Harry. When he spoke, it was a shaky whisper. "I had the scariest damn teacher in the world. She literally _beat_ every single martial arts move I know straight into my bones." He laughed lightly. "I suppose I'll go easy on your DA wimps though."

Harry was about to retort when Ron appeared in the library doorway. He looked white and shaken. "Mum says dinner's ready." He disappeared.

Ed and Harry exchanged and uncertain glance. Ed sighed, "One of those I guess."

Harry was confused as they headed off to dinner.

~~~I'M THIRSTY MUST HAVE POMEGRANATE ICE TEAAAAA~~~

Ed and Harry entered the dining room and sat at the table. The normal ratchet of dinner was muted tonight though. The mood was very somber.

Ed sipped his drink. The dinner passed slower than usual but seemed to end quickly. The children were cleared out and the Order meeting began. Moody turned to him. "So, Edward, we're going to ask you some questions now."

~~~BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH~~~

Fred and George grinned at Harry. "It's time for the Extendable Ears!" They pulled out the long fleshy strands and let them crawl their way under the door. They inserted the ends into their ears and listened. A few muted phrases reached them before the ears reached their destination. Then all they head was a sickening 'CRACK!'

~~~OMIGOD OMIGOD WHAT HAPPENED~~~

Edward stared at Moody before his eyes shot to his glass. He shot up, knocking his chair over.

"You spiked my drink!"

People shifted uncomfortably while Moody nodded. "I figured it was time to figure a little bit more about you, boy."

Ed's eye twitched involuntarily, but he picked his chair back up and sat down. "Ask your questions, but if you ask something that doesn't agree with me then I'll kick your ass."

Moody nodded. "Fair enough." He turned to the other Order members. "If anyone has a question, ask it now."

Someone who Ed did not know stepped forward. "How did you learn to fight like that?"

Ed answered that one quickly. "A woman named Izumi Curtis. She's a hell of a fighter and I still can't beat her." He tilted his head, thinking about it. "Okay, maybe I could now. Don't really know now."

Molly Weasley piped up. "Do you… have any family?"

Another easy one. "I've got a little brother who might be dead and a dad that I wish was dead."

"And your mother?"

"She's dead for real."

An awkward silence ensued.

Then the billion dollar question was asked. And by Moody of course. "How'd you lose that arm?"

Ed's eyes widened. His mouth began to open but he clamped his jaw shut. He tried to answer with his normal answer, but in its own way it was a lie. He didn't actually believe he'd saved his brother. He thought he'd doomed him to hell. His throat burned and the potion inside him willed him to tell them, but he just couldn't. He knew how it would turn out. But… he couldn't stop himself. Unless…. He raised his automail and grasped his jaw, and a sickening 'CRACK' was heard.

**I know, I know. For those of you who recognized this idea, I did get it from another fanficton. But I made it my own so you can't kill me! Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: None of this stuff belongs to me.**

**I haven't done this in FOREVER. Oh well! Okay, so I'm writing another story and I'll be posting a prequel soon! It'll probably be a oneshot, so watch out for it! Okay, I don't know of anything else to say now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, ask me a question, or leave some constructive criticism. Thanks! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello, my lovely readers! I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but my update schedule had become rather… erratic. Honestly, I WANT to post more often. It's just timing and writer's block working against me! Okay then. Let's get this party started! ONWARD!**

Chapter 21: Broken Lives and Lies

Time seemed to slow down. A loud crack… silence… and then screams. Harry vaguely realized that the twins and he were bursting into the room. And there was Ed, shuddering in pain, blood on his teeth and his jaw… well, let's just say it didn't look right. And the girls were shrieking and Mrs. Weasley was fretting and the men were rather in shock. Then there was the hustle to the Floo and the fireplace, the name 'Hogwarts' shouted, Ed falling unconscious, blood dripping from his reopened shoulder wound and broken mouth. And all the while, Harry was wondering, 'Why?'

~~~DRAMATICNESS… RUINED~~~

Edward slowly opened his eyes. Things were sliding in and out of focus, as if he'd been drugged. He blinked to clear the sun spots and dizziness and froze in response to a creaking door. An older woman came in, brandishing a tray of magical medicines. She spotted him struggled to sit up and rushed over.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She shoved him back down. "Why are all male wizards the macho type? Honestly!" She looked him over, feeling his jaw and running her hands over his shoulder. She stepped back, hands on your hips. "Well, you seem to be fine now. What in the heavens possessed you to break your own jaw?!"

Ed held his jaw carefully with his left hand, shifting it back and forth so a loud crack was heard. He shrugged carelessly. "They asked me a question I didn't want to answer."

Madam Pomphrey frowned. "Yes, they told me that you were under the influence of Veritaserum when you did… that." Her attitude suddenly changed drastically. "But your prosthetics are magnificent! I never would have guessed if I hadn't gotten the chance to examine you. How do they work?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably. Luckily, he was saved by Professor McGonagall as she walked in. "Hello Poppy. Oh, Edward, you're awake. It's about time."

Ed climbed out of bed before he realized he was not wearing a shirt. He blushed lightly. Poppy, noticing this, tossed him his now clean and mended black tank top. He pulled it on, noting that his leather pants and boots remained. He waved to Madam Pomphrey as he followed McGonagall out of the office.

They walked down the hall, McGonagall's shoes clicking as she walked. She sniffed disapprovingly. "I believe that breaking your jaw so you don't have to answer a question is a bit… extreme, Mr. Elric."

Ed frowned. "I was under Veritaserum _Minerva_. You feel like the only thing you can do is answer the question. And if I had, then this whole thing would be shot to hell."

McGonagall stopped, staring down her nose at Edward. "I understand, Edward. And please address me as Professor. Did you really call your school teachers by their first names?"

As they continued walking, Edward considered. "Well, I don't know, I guess I didn't. But I haven't been to school in eight years or so, so I don't really remember."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him. "EIGHT years? That's a long time. Surely someone taught you."

Ed shrugged. "Well, I did have one person who taught me, but she preferred to be called 'Teacher'. Oh, and Minerva?"

McGonagall frowned at the use of her name.

Ed smirked evilly. "You're not my teacher, _Professor_."

~~~TEEHEE ED IS EEEVVVIIILLL~~~

Harry looked up at the opening of the portrait. Ed and Professor McGonagall came in. Ed looked around.

"So this is the Gryffindor common room. Interesting."

Hermione leapt at Ed, giving him a big hug. "You're all right!" She quickly backed off, her cheeks bright red, stuttering an apology. Ed looked stunned and Ron looked grumpy.

"Edward, you may return to your quarters whenever you wish. Good day." said Professor McGonagall as she left the room.

Harry looked his friend over. "You okay?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. My jaw feels a little weird though…." He cracked it and Ron winced.

"Bloody hell, mate, that just don't sound right."

Ed shrugged. "Who cares. Helps loosen it up a bit." Hermione shuddered and Ron frowned.

Harry shifted his feet. "Sooo… why'd you break your jaw Ed?"

Ed rubbed his forehead. "I got asked a question I didn't want to answer."

Ron looked confused. "Why'd you go so far?"

Ed snorted. "Some bastard spiked my drink."

Ron scratched his head with bemusement. "With what?"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, whacking him over the head. "Honestly, you are such an idiot!"

Ron rubbed his forehead where she had hit him. "Why do I always get used as a punching bag! And why am I- oh."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You HONESTLY just realized didn't you."

Ron looked sheepish. "Well-!"

"Whatever." Ed cut him off. "I'm going to the library before the students show up. Who's coming with?"

Harry looked at Ed strangely. "Ed, the break's not over yet."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Just wait a couple of hours Harry, and you'll see."

~~~BOOKS BOOKS BOOKS BOOKS BOOKS!~~~

The group had spent a good two hours in the library before getting kicked out by the librarian. They had all said goodnight and headed to bed at a relatively late hour. The next morning was soon there and filled with other people.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Ed's room when they ran into Neville.

"Oh, hello Neville!" Hermione smiled.

"Do you mind if I come wid you guys?" Neville mumbled.

"Sure!" Harry said. "We're just going to visit Ed."

Neville's eyes widened. "E-Ed? You mean that really scary not-student who wants to beat up the DA?"

Ron face-palmed and Hermione sighed. "No, Neville. Well, actually, yes, THAT Ed, but he's not all bad Neville!"

Neville gulped. "Okay, sure."

Ron smiled at him and they set off down the hall.

**Yeah, I know, I suck. Whatever! And, no, I'm sorry, but I don't know the story that I got the breaking-jaw idea from, but the alley thing was based on "Rue" by Maya Sushi. It's good, read it! Okay, I'm taking a poll. (ish) Okay, so, I can:**

**a) Post 1000 word chapters as often as possible.**

**b) Update with multiple 1000 word chapters not as often.**

**Okay, post a review with either a or b and I'll start doing this story according to that. I can't think of anything else to say, sooo please review, leave me a question or some constructive criticism. Thanks! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**

**P.S. I'm sorry about all the filler chapters. Please don't kill me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, about the poll last time. A clearly won. So, (a minimum of) 1000 word chapters whenever possible. OMIGOD I just went to the Fright Institute and now I am FREAKING OUT. I am SOOO jittery! Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind. Okay, enough of my personal problems. ONWARD!**

Chapter 22: Neville Gets Big-Brothered

Harry and his friends arrived at the portrait of Alphonse.

"Hey Al!" Ron said.

"Hello Ron. Harry. Hermione. Who's this?"

Harry looked at the shivering Neville. "Oh, this is Neville. Neville, meet Al."

Neville waved very shyly. Al (though he's a suit of armor so I don't know how this works) smiled back at him. He looked to Harry.

"I don't think now is a good time to go see Nii-san, Harry. He's in… a bad mood."

Harry rubbed his hand along his neck. "Why's that?"

Al shifted uncomfortably, and the group could hear a faint meow from inside his armor. "He's frustrated because he can't figure out the equivalent exchange in magic." Al winced. "He's yelling and throwing things."

Ron scratched his head in confusion. "Hey Al, why can we never tell what's going on in there?"

"Ron!" Hermione piped up. "There's obviously some sort of Silencing or Muffling charm on the room!"

Harry nodded. "That makes sense."

"Err…" Al cut in. "Harry, your friend's trying to sneak away."

"Neville!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing his collar and pulling him back. "We're going in there right now, _Alphonse_!"

Al sighed. "Okay then. Don't get hurt." His portrait swung open.

Immediately a bottle of ink flew out the portrait hole, shattering against the wall, ink going everywhere.

Hermione shoved Neville at Ron and shrieked, "EDWARD ELRIC! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

There was silence in the room. Then a red-faced Ed popped his head into the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?" He noticed the pale-faced Neville being held by Ron. "And who's that?"

"We came to visit you." Harry piped up. "And that's Neville."

Ed groaned. "Fine… get in here."

Harry smiled and they all went in.

~~~POOR NEVILLE :(~~~

Ed looked around the room. There was ink everywhere, broken items, and everything was a mess.

"I wish it was clean in here." he muttered. He waved his wand and everything was fixed. The ink wiped itself off the walls, floor, and items, the linens and clothes straightened themselves, and the broken items mended. And Ed hadn't even said a word.

When the group of students entered, they stared around the room.

"Blimey." Ron muttered. "That's some pretty nice magic."

Ed ran his hand through his hair. "So, what did you guys want?"

Harry shrugged. "We need to schedule when you're teaching the DA and we wanted to say hi." He pulled forward the shaking ashen boy. "By the way, this is Neville. He's a friend of ours."

Ed was the same height as Neville. He looked him in the eye and said, "Not very self-confident, shy, doesn't stand up for himself much, gentle, trusting. You remind me of Al."

"A-Al?" Neville stuttered. "You mean that giant armor guy?"

Ed sighed, running his hand over his chin. "Yeah. That's him."

Neville nodded, retreating into the background again. Ed turned to Harry. "Right, I get to teach martial arts. How's this going to work?"

"I think we might just switch off teaching. I'll go one, you go the next."

Ed nodded. "M'kay. Works for me." An evil grin spread on his face. "Can I teach first?"

Harry shrugged, looking apprehensive. "…Sure, I guess. There's a meeting next week. You can teach that one, okay?"

Ed's smirk grew wider. "Uh huh. Perfect."

Neville left thinking Ed was a bit creepy.

~~~ED IS AWESOME OMG HALLOWEEN~~~

Today was a Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and everyone was excited. Well, except Ed. Ed was kind of nervous.

Ed sat in the stands, noting the Slytherin badges of 'Weasley is our king'.

'That can't be good.' He thought to himself, watching apprehensively as the game started.

The first goal Ron missed led to the singing of a terrible song.

_Weasley is our king_

_He cannot block a single thing_

_That's why the Slytherins all sing_

_Weasley is our king_

Ed glared at them, wishing he could use a Silencing Charm on them. He scowled, eventually plugging his ears to avoid hearing that terrible song. Soon enough the game was over, but the action wasn't. A shouting match erupted on the field, quickly becoming a fist fight. Ed rushed to help, recognizing some of his friends. But he fight was over before he got to beat the shit out of somebody. He watched as Harry and Fred were dragged off by McGonagall and decided to tag along.

When they reached the Professor's office she began to chew the two boys out, going on about how 'their behavior was unacceptable' and that they would be 'properly punished for their violence'. It looked like they were going to get off with a few detentions when that annoying little cough Edward loathed so much broke in.

"_Hem-hem._"

Ed's fists tightened and his gloved flesh knuckled turned white.

"I believe that a harsher punishment is in order." The sweet, sickening voice of Professor Doroles Umbridge said. "A lifelong Quidditch ban should do it."

Ed's vision was turning red. He wanted to hit something, bad.

"You know what, you _hag_?" he hissed. "I can't wait till you go to hell."

The toad-woman turned to Ed. "Mr. Elric. I would like you to know that the moment Dumbledore leaves this school, you are going as well. You would have been gone long before now, but that… _Headmaster_ fought for you to stay here. You seem to think there are no consequences for your actions, _Edward_."

Ed scoffed, though he was secretly in shock of how close he had come to having to leave. "Just wait till you get yours, toad-bitch." He spun on his heel and slammed the door open, leaving the people in the room with ringing ears. He was pissed and ready for a bit of rebellion.

**This was fun to write. I used a few ideas that people gave me for this chapter. diff-r-ent-1 for the Neville thing (I think?) and Horus Reborn for the Ed getting in trouble and stuff thing. Okay, well, hope you liked, thanks for voting, and just cuz I said 1000 word chapters whenever possible doesn't mean it will only be that much! Hmm, anything else? Don't think so, no. Oh yeah! Ove 200 followers (as of right now)! That is awesome! Thanks guys! Anyways, more to write, please review, ask me a question, leave some criticism, anything. Your awesome and thanks. PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Augghh! I'm sorry! I'm really SUPER sorry I haven't updated in a while. No excuses though. Let's just continue to the (hopefully) long-awaited chapter of awesomeness! ONWARD!**

Chapter 23: Dumbledore's Army, Elric Style

Harry froze in shock when he entered the Room of Requirement. It was… HUGE! There was no ceiling, just sky, and the grassy hills extended forever. How was this even POSSIBLE?! He glared at Ed, who was sitting on a pile of boulders, just grinning. He seemed to be enjoying Harry's awe. Then Harry realized what Ed was wearing. His leather pants, combat boots, gloves, and black tank top, his automail arm completely exposed. Harry's mouth dropped open. The DA would freak!

Ed took one look at Harry's face and cracked up. He clasped his aching sides, wiping away tears of merriment. With a swift leap, he landed in front of Harry, a smug smirk on his face.

"So, Harry. What do you think?"

Harry stared around, still stunned. "How the hell did you do this? It's… amazing!"

Ed snorted. "Seriously? I thought you were the magic expert."

Harry scratched his nose. "Nah, that's Hermione. But… bloody hell!" He turned and glared at Ed. "And you!"

Ed raised an eyebrow, confused. "Yeah?"

Harry's eyebrows were set in a scowl. He poked Ed's metal arm and growled, "What the hell are you thinking?! They'll all freak!"

Ed shrugged. "Whatever."

Harry stared him down and then twisted when the door creaked open.

~~~FUN FUN FUN FUN, IT ISN'T FRIDAY!~~~

The entire DA was assembled in front of Ed's pile of rocks. Some were staring around the room in amazement, some were chatting, but most were staring at Ed's arm. Then Ed did something that drew a shocked gasp from all.

Ed smirked down at the crowd of weaklings he got to bully today. Course they would learn something, but it was still fun. He reached out with his automail arm, his metal fingers tearing a chunk out of a boulder. A gasp rose from the crowd. Ed smiled his sharp-toothed grin, slowly chucking the rock up and down. He quirked an eyebrow before sending it hurtling towards Zacharias Smith. Ed would remember that look upon his face forever.

Smith's eyes widened as the rock hurtled towards his face. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's. The rock was so close and he panicked. He jerked his arm up just in time to stop the rock from breaking his nose. He fell backwards, clutching his arm, moans of pain escaping as his eyes began to fill with tears. Ed just cackled evilly before chucking rocks at everyone.

The next part was more terrible than the last. Ed set them up in a straight line on a course the Room had supplied. He quickly explained the exercise before dumping a twenty pound boulder on the first person in line.

"Now, here is what you do." Ed said while picking up boulders and testing their weights. "You run around that track multiple times. The first person in the line will carry," he grabbed a rock and hefted it, seeming to deem it worthy. "this rock. He will then pass it back to the person behind him, who will pass it on and so forth. The last person in line sprints to the front and hands it to the next. You keep doing this until I tell you to stop. A warning: slackers will have rocks chucked at them." He grinned evilly. "And I never miss." He carried the boulder to the first person in line and dumped it into their arms. "This rock weighs twenty pounds. Go!"

And off they went. It was torture. TORTURE. He made them pass it through the line five times and then moaned about their physical conditions. If you collapsed, he chucked rocks at you until you got up and kept running. After this was done, he let them rest up a bit before moving on.

Next up was the actual martial arts stuff. Ed started with the basics. He shifted into a stance, right foot in front and a bit farther right then his left foot. He instructed them all to copy him before explaining.

"This is called a neutral bow fighting stance, or a right fighting stance. Whichever foot is in front determines the side. Now let's run through the other stances."

He showed them the bow and arrow stance, the close-kneel ducking stance, and the cat stance. Their legs were all aching and tired, but he refused to let up. He shifted into a new position, legs spread apart and bent at the knee, fists held right above his hips. They all got into the stance as well. Then they went into punches.

Ed showed them the one punch they all knew, straight out and back. "This is called a straight punch. This is the most simple punch ever. You screw this up and you've got no chance." He went through correcting them, smacking heads when needed. He then ran through a few more strikes when an exhausted Harry interrupted.

"Ed… tired… t's late… gotta go… bed… sleep now…."

Ed sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine. Go take a shower, little magical weaklings." They all stumbled off, murmuring gratefully.

Harry walked over to Ed, wincing at his sore muscles. He smiled slightly at Ed's complaints.

"Damn it, so this is why they teach exercise in schools! Well, they need it here. Honestly!"

Harry limped over to Ed, his muscles were KILLING him. He tapped Ed on the shoulder. "Hey, mate, you should get to bed. You kept us pretty bloody late."

Ed sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Hey Harry? Why are you guys so tired out? Am I… a bad teacher?"

Harry groaned, looking up at the dark night sky. It was hard to imagine they were still inside. "No, Ed, you're not a bad teacher. You just… push a bit harder than most. Probably cause you were raised differently."

Ed nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess." He patted Harry on the back, causing him to gasp in pain. "You should get to bed Harry. It's late."

Harry rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "What about you?"

Ed looked across the rolling green hills and up at the starlit sky. "I think I'll stay here a bit. It's nice… reminds me of home."

Harry slipped out the door, looking back briefly to see his friend, eyes closed, with his face to the sky.

**Kind of a fluffy ending… had to put a little bit of something close to angst in there. Once again, an apology for the long wait. Kind of a funny story, I actually take karate (that's how I know a lot of this stuff) and I actually had to do that running thing as a warm-up. Let me tell you, it SUCKS. We only did two rounds and I was dying! I know, I know, I'm a wimp, but in my defense, I'm a sprinter! Anyways, thanks for reading, leave me reviews and stuff, blah blah blah, pray for a quicker update and that stuff. PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**

**P.S. I finally wrote that prequel oneshot I was going to do! It's called 'Fate's Promise'. Check it out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**AUGHH I'm so sorry! My update schedule is screwed to hell, I swear…. Well, here's the new chapter! ONWARD!**

Chapter 24: Threstrals

Ed woke to talking and his door/portrait creaking open. He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes as light poured into the dark room.

"Go 'way!" he whined. "I'm frickin' tired you bastards!"

He heard one of the invisible people laugh. "Come on Ed, get up!"

Ed groaned again before removing his arm from his face. He blinked blearily and yelled in surprise when he realized Ron's face was right above him.

"Wakey wakey mate!"

Ed grabbed his pillow and whacked it into Ron's face. He sat up as Ron stumbled back, spitting out feathers. He yawned hugely as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Whaddaya want?" he mumbled almost incoherently. He jumped when his leather pants hit him in the face. He glared at Harry who was grinning mischievously.

"Come on, Ed! Get dressed, we've got to get down to Hagrid's lesson!"

Ed moaned and muttered obscenities in multiple languages. He was pulling on his pants when he realized something.

"Where's Hermione?"

Ron chuckled awkwardly while Harry answered. "I know what you sleep in Ed. It would be kind of awkward with a girl around. She's down at Hagrid's."

Ed shrugged as he tugged his combat boots on. "Nah. My mechanic's a girl so I'm used to it."

Ron stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Your mechanic's a GIRL?! How hot is she?"

Ed shook his head in disapproval. "Jeez, Ron. Sorry but you're out of luck. One of them is engaged and the other one lives VERY far away."

Ron's eyes widened a bit more. "You've got TWO female mechanics?!"

Ed nodded smugly. "Yep. Twins."

Ron's jaw dropped, if possible, even lower. "No way mate! You gotta introduce me, you gotta!"

"Nope!" Ed said aloofly, flicking his hair into Ron's face as whirled around. "Now GET OUT!"

The two boys ran from the room like the devil was on their tail.

~~~LOOOOOOOOOOLLLL ED'S SCARY! (AND SHORT! OW!)~~~

Harry chewed his lip nervously as he looked around for Ed. The lesson would be starting soon! He then a shout from Hagrid.

"Hi there, Ed! It's good to see yer! I've seen yer dog around, him an' Fang are getting' to be great friends!"

Ed smirked at Hagrid, hands in his pockets with his golden hair waving in the wind. "Well yeah, they're both ginormous freaking dogs who've got nothing better to do!" He punched Hagrid on the arm with his right hand. "So, what's the lesson on today?"

Hagrid rubbed his arm. "Well, yer just gonna have ter wait and see wid the rest of the class. Come on now!" He led them off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. They trudged through the snow, Hagrid with a dead cow over his shoulder. "We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the students, gesturing at the forest. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark…."

"What prefers the dark?"

Ed snickered at the fear in Malfoy's voice.

"What did he say prefers the dark – did you hear?"

Ed snorted. He HADN'T said what prefers the dark. But it was fun to hear Malfoy freaking out…

"Ready?" Hagrid asked happily. "I've been savin' a trip ter the forest for yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see the creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, bet I'm the only person in Britain ter train em…"

"And you're sure their trained right?" Malfoy asked, panic in his voice. "Wouldn't be the first time you brought something wild to class, would it?"

Most of the Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors looked to be in agreement.

"Course they're trained!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Really? Then what happened to your face?" Malfoy asked skeptically.

"Mind your own business!" Hagrid roared. "Now come on!"

He set off into the forest with Ed following, whistling a strange tune. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly followed after, leading the rest of the class.

Hagrid dumped the cow in a clearing, calling them all to gather round. He then explained what he was doing before turning and shrieking a strange inhuman call. Harry glanced at Ed, who had a rather creepy smile on his face. Harry looked at him quizzically and he pointed into the forest, right at a black horse that was emerging from the trees. Harry gasped in recognition. He wasn't crazy! Hagrid knew these horses existed and he was even calling for them! Another two emerged from the forest, leaning down to strip meat off the cow carcass.

"An' here comes another one!" Hagrid exclaimed, pointing as another exited the trees. Many people in the class were looking around confused, while a few could see the horses feasting before them. Neville was watching the swishing tale of one and Ed was staring at them, muttering the names of random animals.

"Now put yer hands up, who can see them?"

Harry raised his hand feeling immensely proud. He saw Ed and Neville raise their hands as well.

"Yeah… yeah… knew yer'd be able ter see it Harry… an' Neville? Ed, yer too?"

"Excuse me." Malfoy sneered. "What- exactly- are we supposed to be seeing?"

Ed pointed to the cow carcass before Hagrid could and most of Harry's classmates gasped. Harry thought it must look strange, meat stripping itself off the bones.

"What's doing it? What's eating it?" Parvati gasped, acting panicked.

"Threstrals." Hagrid said proudly. Hermione gave a soft 'Oh!' of recognition. "Now, why can only some people see them? Hermione?"

"The only people who can see threstrals," Hermione said quietly. "is people who have seen death."

Harry looked over at Ed, a sinking feeling in his stomach. A soft 'hem hem' invaded his train of thought.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, still sounding overly happy. "What can I do fer you?"

Umbridge retorted snidely and a conversation ensued that some fuming while others laughed. Umbridge then turned to the students. She went to Neville and asked, "So, Mr. Longbottom, who did you see die?"

"It was my, um, my uncle." Neville muttered nervously. Umbridge moved on, shooting a glance at Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we all know who YOU'VE seen die." She swooped down on Ed. "Now, Mr… Elric? Who did you see die?"

Edward gave her a level stare. "Depends what you're asking. If you're asking people who were close to me, then my mother. If you're talking people who were murdered, I was there when a man named Basque Grand had his head blown open by a serial killer. If you're asking about the people I killed, I mostly don't know their names."

Umbridge stared at him in shock along with the rest of the class. "P-people you've k-killed?"

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, fought in a war or two. No biggee."

Hagrid choked on his air at that. "Erm… class dismissed?"

**I'm SOOOO sorry! It took me FOREVER to update and I sincerely apologize. Thanks to LurkerofStories for that long review that helped make me realize that it had been WAY to long since I updated. I would have updated quickly after getting that email, but close to 20 minutes after I was flying to Washington. I will try to update this more quickly, I promise. Just a quick question: do guys read fan fiction? My bro says they do, but I'm not sure. So review if you're a dude! Thanks to all the people that read this! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello my friends! Updatation is continuing! YAY! My shift key is broken and it is really annoying me so I will start the chapter!**

Chapter 25: Patronuses

Harry chased after Ed as he walked away from the class, hands in his pockets, whistling. He caught up, panting for air, and gasped, "What were you talking about Ed? People you've KILLED?!"

Ed just kept on going. "Walk with me Harry." Harry jogged to catch up. "You see, Harry, I've caused a lot of deaths. A lot of them weren't intentional; some of them were my friends. That was back when I was, like, thirteen or something. Fourteen maybe?" Ed shrugged. "I dunno. But, you know, when you travel through a war-ridden country, it's kind of hard not to get recruited. ESPECIALLY when they offer you money. So yeah, I fought in a few wars. You know, a couple of civil wars, other stuff, whatever."

Harry stared at him. "WHATEVER? You've fought in a bunch of wars, KILLED people during those wars, and you just say WHATEVER?!"

Ed looked thoughtful for a second and then shrugged. "Yeah. Story of my life, right?"

Harry choked. "S-story of your life? What kind of life have you had?"

Ed stopped walking and looked at Harry with sorrow-filled eyes. "A hard one Harry. You've seen the scars. You should have guessed that by now." And he stormed off.

~~~DID YOU KNOW PATRONUSES ARE SHINY?~~~

Ed grumbled as he headed towards the DA room. "Why the hell am I even going? I mean, come on, they're a group of weakling magic people. Why do I want to go spend time with THEM?" He thought about it for a second. "Well, Patronuses are pretty cool." He came to the door, did the weird, irrational pacing thing and walked inside. Harry was there, already talking.

"Okay guys, today we're doing Patronuses! Get out your wands please and…" He spotted Ed. "Hey Ed you came! Okay, so here's how you do the charm…" Harry explained and Edward was filled with dread.

Okay Ed. He thought. Think happy. Happy! Gate, what in my life is happy. Um… when I kicked my dad off the porch! He raised his wand and murmured, "Expecto Patronum!" A small wisp of silver mist came out of the wand. Okay. Ed considered a new memory. How about… when I gave my mom that metal toy! He concentrated. "Expecto Patronum!" A bit more silver mist came out. He sighed with frustration. Harry came over to talk to him.

"You doing okay Ed?"

Ed shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I dunno. I can't get it."

Harry smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough."

Ed chewed on his lip. "I don't think I have a happy enough memory."

Harry froze in shock. "What?"

Ed shrugged. "There's only one more I can think of to try, but… it's not unbelievably happy."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Try it."

Ed concentrated and whispered. "Expecto Patronum!" A giant silver lion exploded from the end of his wand. A dazzling smile lit his face as the large cat prowled around. The DA members stared in awe.

"What did you think about?" Harry asked quietly.

With a slight smile on his face, Ed answered. "The first time I stood on two feet again."

Then Dobby arrived and all hell broke loose.

~~~WAS THAT TOO CHEESY?~~~

Ed tore down the hall, dodging a few jinxes that were shot at him. He saw Harry trip and wavered in his step. He was then grabbed by some of Umbitch's lackeys. They were dragged to the headmasters office and Ed's day became the worst it had ever been.

"They had an illegal defense group! And look, the Elric boy was participating! He must have been teaching them to kill!"

Harry winced at Umbridge's shrill voice. He looked at Ed who snorted and rolled his eyes, making the cuckoo sign at Umbridge.

"They must be expelled!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Ah, but Dolores, does the list say Potter's Army? No, it says Dumbledore's Army. So there is no reason to expel these students."

Ed fixed Harry with a look that clearly said, 'I told you so!'. And it was true. Ed had been adamant that they didn't name it Dumbledore's army but they ignored him and now Dumbledore was taking the fall.

"Ah, but I said once Dumbledore was gone Elric was out, so if you are no longer Headmaster, then Mr. Elric is going to Azkaban with you!"

Harry glanced at Ed who appeared to be falling over laughing. At that moment, he honestly thought his friend was crazy. Until Dumbledore attacked and the Aurors and Ministry people passed out.

"I will be going now." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked, taking a break in pulling chunks of office out of his hair. "You may stay. Umbridge has no knowledge of where you live, so as long as you stay out of sight, she won't find you."

Ed smiled at Dumbledore. "Can do sir!" He formally saluted Dumbledore. "I will help to drive the witch away sir! Enjoy your vacation!" He then marched out of the room, leaving behind two very confused people and a smiling Dumbledore. He then turned to Harry.

"I must be leaving before they wake. Do take care not to get expelled Harry." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "You, ma'am, take care of my school!" He seized Fawkes tail feathers and vanished in a burst of flame.

Harry turned to McGonagall. "Well, Professor, what should I do?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a rare smile. "Let the Ministry handle it." And they did. Badly.

~~~SKIPPING CUZ I GOTTA WRITE MORE!~~~

The next few weeks were hell for Umbridge. Fred and George had found Ed and made a plan of attack with him, and they were driving Umbridge INSANE. One day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went and visited Ed. He described Umbridge as going 'bat-shit crazy' and explained how he had changed all the cat plates into camel plates and how he had dumped camel crap in her office. Ron choked on the crumpet a house elf had given him. But what they didn't know was how sour this sweet time would soon become.

**So, what didya think? Good? Bad? Honestly, I think this was the cheesiest chapter EVERY. But I dunno. So, I learned that there actually are guys on fan fiction. AWESOME! Okay, so all you people review and stuff. PIECE! (see what I did there? Lol! PEACE!)**

**~mirrorsedge14**


End file.
